


Lélektárs a mennyből / Larry Stylinson ff/ BEFEJEZETT

by ElizaRStrong



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Devil, Erotic, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, angel - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaRStrong/pseuds/ElizaRStrong
Summary: Van egy legenda arról, hogy amikor egy lélek megteremtődik odafent, négy keze, négy lába, két feje van. Ám ez a lélek még nem tud semmit. Leckéket kell megtanulnia. Emiatt a lélek két részre szakad, és leküldik őket a Földre. Egymást keresik, hiszen így teljesek. Ám hiába találnak egymásra, ha nem tanultak meg minden leckét, halálukat követően ismét el kell szakadjanak egymástól, hogy újabb és újabb leckéket kapjanak a sorstól.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A szerelem hamvai / Larry Stylinson ff. / BEFEJEZETT című one shot-om folytatása.

Mi történik velünk halálunk után? Semmivé leszünk? Vagy leszületünk ismét a Földre? Esetleg angyallá válunk? Vagy netalán semmivé leszünk, és lelkünk is épp úgy elporlad, mint a testünk? Ahány ember, annyiféle hit van erről. Reinkarnáció. A szó konkrét definíciója a következő: A lélekvándorlás, vagy latin szóval a reinkarnáció (= újra megtestesülés) filozófiai vagy vallási fogalom, amely fő tana, hogy az élőlények lelke a fizikai test halála után egy másik testbe vagy formába vándorol, azaz emberi, állati vagy növényi alakban újra megszületik. 

Van egy legenda arról, hogy mikor egy lélek megteremtődik odafent, négy keze, négy lába, két feje van. Ám ez a lélek még nem tud semmit. Leckéket kell megtanulnia. Emiatt a lélek két részre szakad, és leküldik őket a Földre. Egymást keresik, hiszen így teljesek. Ám hiába találnak egymásra, ha nem tanultak meg minden leckét, halálukat követően ismét el kell szakadjanak egymástól, hogy újabb és újabb leckéket kapjanak a sorstól. Van, aki szerencsés, és párja épp oly gyorsan tanul, mint ő, így lelkük újra összekapcsolódhat, és végre feloldódhatnak a szerelemben, ám vannak, akik nehezebben értik meg a rájuk kiszabott feladatokat, így újra és újra inkarnálódniuk kell, hogy végre egyesülhessenek. Azonban a még párjukra váró fél lelkek angyalként "dolgozhatnak", hogy könnyebben teljen az öröklét nekik, amíg felükre sóvárognak. Ha mindkettő megtanulta a leckét, választhatnak: vagy testet öltve maradnak a Földön halhatatlanként együtt, segítve titokban az emberiséget, vagy ismét összeolvadnak egy egésszé, és a mennyekben maradnak. 

Harry megtalálta a felét, Louis személyében, ám sorsuk tragikus véget ért. Egymás kezét fogva haltak meg a nekik beadott méreginjekciótól, amit ha pár másodperccel később adnak be nekik, talán megmenekülnek, és minden másként alakult volna. De így most ők halottak, és ismét el kell szakadjanak. Louis nem tanulta meg a rá kiadott leckét. Újabb, de keményebb élet vár rá, de ismét le kell születnie a Földre, hogy a rá kirótt feladatot immáron megélje, elfogadja, megtanulja. Amint megfogan jövendő anyja testében, többé már nem emlékszik Harryre. Talán lesznek halvány emlékei érzésekről, de semmi más. Ez az élet kegyetlen törvénye. Párja pedig, nem tehet mást, csak elengedi, és mint őrangyal kíséri tovább az úton. 

Nem könnyű ez. Sem Harrynek, sem Louisnak. De kékszeműnek ez az utolsó lecke. Ha sikerül átmennie ezen a teszten, lelke felszabadul, és végre egyesülhetnek az öröklétben párjával.

A Földön ekkor egy nő testében éppen megfogant egy élet, ami szörnyű sorsra rendeltetett.


	2. 1.

Év: 2020 (Louis 3 éves) 

Harry:

Látni megszületni azt, akivel együtt éltél előző életedben, nagyon nehéz. Végig nézni, mint cseperedik föl, és tudni, hogy egykoron te és ő egymást szerettétek. Most viszont ő nem emlékszik rám. Most három éves. Még lát engem néha. Gyermekként tiszta még a gondolkodása, így látja a szárnyaim, tudja, hogy mindig itt vagyok mellette. Beszélek hozzá, de nem mondhatom el neki, honnan ismerem. Csak távolról nézhetem őt, és imádhatom. Sajnos nem tudok neki segíteni, ha meg kell tanulnia a leckéket. Magától kell mindenre rájönnie, és csak imádkozhatom, hogy sikerrel jár, és végre egyesülhet a lelkünk. Oly kevés adatott meg nekünk. Csupán egy év, aminek a vége a kivégzésünkkel zárult. Szerencsére, a mai világban ez már eltörölt törvénykezés, nem büntetik a homoszexualitást, de az emberek kegyetlensége és az elfogadás mit sem változott. Ugyanúgy kitaszított mindenki, aki a saját nemét szereti. 

Most éppen játszik. Kapott egy új plüssmackót, ami majdnem akkora, mint ő maga. Alig van pár játéka, szegénysorban élnek. Az édesanyja egyedül neveli. Az apja egy kábítószeres, alkoholista férfi. Néha benéz, de csak kedvét teszi az asszonyon, kér pénzt újabb adagra, majd lelép. Louis felé sem pillant. Persze a nőnek ez nem számít, hiszen szerelmes. Egyedül a kicsit sajnálom. Néha leülök mellé, és játszom vele. Beszélni tanítom, és mesélek neki. Szeret a szárnyaimmal bíbelődni. Én vagyok neki Apa. Engem tekint apjának. Most még lát, de már nem sokáig. Amint óvodába megy, elfelejt. Félek a jövőtől. 

\- Apa! Apa! - bújik a karjaimba, és én ismét ringatom őt. 

\- Mondd, kisember! 

\- Apa, mesélj! 

\- Mit meséljek neked, édesem?- kérdezem tőle.

\- Mesélj nekem az angyalkákról!

\- De utána aludnod kell kicsit, ígéred?

\- Igen Apa!

\- Helyes! - alig mondom ezt ki, szárnyaimmal betakarva őt, lágyan ringatom, amíg halkan duruzsolva meséltek neki felhőkön táncoló angyalokról, akiknek vattacukor illatuk van, mint nekem - mert szerinte nekem az van -, és halkan énekelnek, játszanak. Bár mindig ilyen békés lehetne! Bár ne tapasztalná meg az emberi kegyetlenséget.

Év: 2027 (Louis 10 éves)

Louis:

Utálok iskolába járni. Mindig kicsúfolnak engem, mert szegények vagyunk. Anya folyton dolgozik, alig látom. Egyetlen barátom van, Niall Horan. Ők Ír országból jöttek Londonba. Egy iskolába és egy osztályba járunk. Nagyon szeretem Niallt. Olyan szép kék a szeme, mint az enyém, és szőke a haja. Szeretek vele játszani, meg lógni suli után. Ő nem bánja, hogy néha ölelgetem. Az osztálytársaim persze nem örülnek ennek. Ezért is haragszanak rám. Most lesz egy Mikulás buli, és el kell hívni valakit. Legszívesebben Niallt hívnám, de az osztályfőnök néni nem engedi. Azt mondta, kislányt kell választanom. Evelinre esett a választásom. Csöndes lány, és talán nem akar majd táncolni. Nem akarok vele táncolni. Niallel szeretnék, vagy Jackkel, de nekik van párjuk. Mindegy. Táncolok Evelinnel. Hiszen ezt várják el tőlem. Nem tudom, kinek elmondani ezeket. Senki sem hallgatna meg, és én szégyellem, amiért más vagyok. Vajon kinővöm ezt is, mint az asztmát? Anyukám azt mondta, későn érő típus vagyok, de nem tudom, mit higgyek. Apám néha eljön, és olyankor mindig részeg. Félek tőle. Volt már, hogy bántott amiatt, mert nem tudtam neki megmondani, anya hol tartja a dugi pénzt. Mindig olyan furán beszél hozzám. Azt mondja, hogy én leszek a falu bikája, bármit is jelentsen ez. Mindig kérdezgeti, melyik lány tetszik nekem. Csak nekem nem tetszik egyik lány sem. Amikor mondtam neki, hogy Niall és Jack mennyire aranyos, furán nézett rám, és azóta nem beszél velem, csak méreget. Nem értem én ezt. Talán tényleg kinővöm. 

Év: 2031 (Louis 14 éves)

Harry:

Borzasztó látni Louis lelki vívódását. Egyre biztosabb, hogy meleg, de próbálja önmagában elfojtani. Képtelen fölvállalni magát. Az apja erőszakos nyomására el kellett mennie egy prostituálthoz, és nekem végig kellett néznem azt a kínt az arcán. Végig sírta. Nem akarta, a teste küszködött, de próbált megfelelni. Nem segíthettem rajta. Az a nő két gyógyszert adott neki, ami a fizikai dolgokban segítette őt, de ettől még ő meleg! Ám az, amikor az apja is bejött, lerakott egy köteg pénzt az asztalra, és vetkőzni kezdett, az még nekem is sok volt. Ezt nem teheti. 

\- Megmutatom mit tesz egy férfi! Nézd! - kiabálta alkoholtól bűzlő apja, majd szegény Louis szeme láttára hágta meg a lányt. A kedvesem nem bírta el, és oldalra fordulva adta ki a gyomra tartalmát. Aggaszt az állapota. Egyre inkább fogy, és alig bír pihenni. A lelki vívódásai pedig elevenen emésztik föl. Engem nem lát, már nem is emlékszik rám. Niall már nem barátkozik vele, elköltöztek, az a Jack pedig, nos ő a focicsapat kapitánya, ahol a kedvesem is játszik. Természetesen nekem nem szimpatikus a gyerek, féltem tőle a szerelmem. Annyit tudtam kideríteni Liamtől, Jack őrangyalától, hogy a fiú titkon meleg, de szégyelli. Félek, mit tesz, ha rájön az én drágám titkára. 

Louis:

Jack azt mondta nekem, hogy az edzés után szeretne beszélgetni velem. Bevallom, a szívem a gyomromba ugrott. Már elég régen tetszik nekem a srác, de ugye még nem volt coming outom. Nem merek előbújni. Rettegek a véleményektől, és az osztálytársaimtól. De leginkább a szadista apámtól, aki elrángatott ahhoz a kurvához, és kénytelen voltam megtenni, amit soha nem akartam. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy valójában nem vagyok biszex. Nem. Annál sokkal rosszabb a helyzet. Meleg vagyok. Meleg, mint egy kibaszott cserépkályha. Titokban vettem magamnak egy férfiaknak gyártott rózsaszín csipke bugyit, amit fölvettem. Ez vagyok én. Hozzá az apró kis rakott szoknya, és egy fehér szűk top. De ez csak az én titkom. Ha teljesen egyedül vagyok, néha felveszem ezeket, és önmagam vagyok. Nem, nem vagyok transzexuális. Férfi vagyok, csupán szeretem a férfiaknak gyártott női ruhákat. Nem festem magam, nincsen parókám, vagy magas sarkúm, csupán egy kis szoknyám és ez a kis bugyika. Vágyom rá, hogy egy férfi lehámozza rólam ezeket, amíg édes szavakat suttog a fülembe, hogy aztán uralva a testem az övé legyek. De ez csak álom.. És félek, hogy az is marad. Meg kell nősülnöm idővel, de nem tudom, hogyan fogok tudni teljesíteni, és unokákat adni az apámnak. Mikor a nőkre ránézni sem bírok. 

Edzés után vagyunk, és én várom Jacket. Azt mondta, ötkor találkozunk a pálya mögött, és beszélgetünk. Olyan kedves volt velem, még finoman meg is cirógatta az ujjaival az arcomat! Életemben nem voltam annyira izgatott mint akkor. Az a gyermeki, ártatlan érintés jobban lázba hozott, mint a kurva, aki a szájába véve farkamat próbált életet lehelni belé, minden hiába. Végül két gyógyszert adott, ami segített ezen a bajon, ám utána borzalmas volt, főleg, mikor megláttam a szülő apámat amint tőlem 20 centire dugja azt a nőt, akiben előzőleg én voltam.

\- Louis! - szólít meg Jack, mire rákapom a tekintetem. Frissen zuhanyozott, de így is érzem átható illatát, ami végtelenül felkorbácsolja a hormonjaimat. 

\- Jack! - lépek hozzá kicsit közelebb, mire invitál, hogy sétáljunk kicsit. Nem értem, miért a pálya vége felé megyünk, ott alig van néhány rozoga pad, csak pár konténer van csupán.

\- Tudom, hogy meleg vagy, Louis. Látom, hogy nézel rám. - megszeppenek, és nem tudok reagálni rá. Félek. 

\- Nem... nem tudom miről beszélsz! - próbálom tagadni a nyilvánvalót.

\- Én is érzek irántad, Louis. Csak félek. Félek a többiektől. Én csak.. egyetlen csókot szeretnék tőled! Szabad? - lép közel hozzám, mire megremegek. Aprót bólintok, a szívem hevesen ver. Valami rossz érzésem van, de nem figyelek rá. Szinte hallom a fejemben a hangot: Csapda! Ne tedd meg! Fuss! Menekülj! De nem teszem. Rátapadok Jack szájára, és akkor ér az első ütés, majd hallom meg a hátam mögött a röhögést. Körbe állnak engem, és ütnek rúgnak. Mi történik velem? Miért csinálják ezt? A levegő a tüdőmbe szorul, érzem a saját véremet a számban.

\- Felvettétek? - hallom Jack hangját.

\- Persze tesó! Holnapra az egész világ látni fogja, hogy ez a kis csíra egy buzi pöcs! - még egyet belém rúgnak, majd otthagynak. Fázom, a könnyeim záporként hullanak. Hallgatnom kellett volna a belső hangomra. Mit tegyek, hogy kiöljem ezt magamból? Mit tegyek, hogy én is normális legyek?


	3. 2.

Louis:

Három éve, hogy megváltozott az életem. Amúgy sem voltam népszerű, de miután kedves osztálytársaim közzétették a videót Jackről és rólam, minden rosszra fordult. Állandósultak a verések, és miután megunták, lecsitult ez a dolog, immáron tudatosan kezdtem magamban elfojtani az érzéseimet. Randizgatni kezdtem lányokkal. Már csak amiatt is, hogy lássák, az csak egy botlás volt az életemben, és én is normális vagyok, mint ők. Az már más kérdés, hogy egyre inkább csúszok bele egy mélységes mély gödörbe, ahonnan nincs kiút. Alig múltam tizenöt éves, amikor rászoktam a cigarettára. Azóta láncdohányos vagyok, és bizony a suliból is rendre kimaradok. Már arra sem emlékszem, mit is jelent a szeretet. Anyám rendre visszafogadja apámat, aki csak használja, majd lelép. Undorító ember. Koszos, büdös, és azt hiszi, ha jópofizik velem fél órát, az apámmá válik. Már többször el akart megint vinni közösen kurvázni, de nem mentem vele. Többé már nem. A lányokkal el randizgatok, még talán egy csókot is legyűrök komolyabb hányingerrel kísérve, de mást nem vagyok képes. Éjjelenként, ha már nagyon kivagyok, fölveszem a kis rózsaszín bugyimat, bebújok a paplan alá és úgy simogatom magam, ahogyan szeretném, hogy egy igazi férfi tegye velem azt. Annyira vágyakozom a szeretetre, hogy rendre az orgazmusaim sírásba torkollanak. Keserves sírásba, és nincs mellettem egy férfi, akire vágynék, hogy megvigasztaljon, lecsókolja könnyeim és birtokló érintéseivel és szavaival tudassa velem, hogy én is fontos vagyok, én is kellek valakinek. Néha olyan érzésem van, hogy figyelnek. Hogy valaki velem sír éjszakánként, de ezt csak beképzelem. A magány sok mindenre képes. 

Most épp egy haveromra várok, a neve Zayn. Elmegyünk egy buliba. Nincsenek menő ruháim, hiszen szegény vagyok, de próbálok beilleszkedni a többiekhez. Vajon milyen lesz? Cikizni fognak? Vagy befogadnak? Zayn azt mondja, ne aggódjak, nem lesz baj. Nem tudom, én félek. Egy piros fehér csíkos póló van rajtam és egy fekete csőnadrág, valamint a régi Vansom. Kopottasak a ruháim, de hát ez van. Haverom egy hatalmas BMW-vel állít be lepukkant kis házunk kapufeljárójába. Mikor meghallom a dudát, kirohanok hozzá. 

\- Cső haver! Készen állsz? - kérdezi tőlem.

\- Cső Zayn! Igen.

\- Szuper. Szétrúgjuk a ház oldalát! 

Ahogy lassan megérkezünk a puccos villa elé, a gyomrom a torkomba ugrik egy csomót képezve. Haverom pillanatok alatt hagy magamra, amint belépünk. Sok fiatal már részegen fetreng, és van, aki már az egykoron nappalinak titulált helyiségben szexel is. Zayn egy fura, rózsaszín löttyöt ad a kezembe, és néhány tablettát. 

\- Ez segít belazulni, és elengedni magad! - kacsint, és érzem, ez az, ami most nekem kell. Szó nélkül nyelem le a gyógyszert, és szinte azonnal érzek is egy fura bizsergést a bőrömön. 

\- Huhh tesó... ez jó cucc! Kaphatok még? - nézek Zaynre, aki rám mered, és furán méreget.

\- Milyen színűt is adtam neked? 

\- Hát.. Olyan pirosat. 

\- Oh, baszd ki! Gyere, felviszlek egy szobába, és ott kell maradj! Érted?

\- De.. most miért? Te is jössz velünk? - nézek a válla mögé, amikor meglátom, hogy egy magas, barna, göndörhajú szépfiú méregeti gyilkos tekintetekkel Zaynt. Amikor rájön, hogy neki beszélek, hirtelen rám mered, és a tekintete kérdő, és zavarodott. 

\- Igen, neked beszélek! Gyere te is, ne legyek már olyan egyedül! - mondom, amíg Zayn karon ragad, és elindul velem.

\- Semmi baj Louis, csak hallucinálsz. El fog múlni. Csak feküdj le és próbálj meg aludni! - mondja nekem a haverom, de én vissza vissza nézek, hogy lássam, jön e a szépség vagy sem. Mintha dróton rángatnám, amint távolodok tőle, követ minket. Zayn felcibál a lépcsőn, és bevisz egy szobába. 

\- Jól van. Feküdj le, nem lesz baj! Később rád nézek. 

Amint kimegy, látom, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Ő, a szépség itt van az ágyam mellett és néz engem. 

\- De jó, hogy itt vagy! Nem szeretek egyedül lenni. Te ki vagy? És miért nézel rám ilyen furán? - kérdezem tőle, választ remélve.

\- Louis...

\- Te ismersz engem?

\- Miért vetted be azokat a gyógyszereket? Tudod, hogy azok tudatmódosító szerek? 

\- Persze, baszki! Azért vettem be!

\- Kérlek, Louis, ne beszélj csúnyán. Ez nem te vagy.

\- Nem is ismersz.. Honnan tudnád, milyen vagyok? - érzem, amint a könnyeim a szemeimbe gyűlnek, majd lassú folyamként leszánkáznak az arcomon. A férfi mellém lép, és akkor látom meg, amit eddig nem.

\- Baszki.. Ember.. Neked szárnyad nőtt! - húzódok hátra, mire lehajtja a fejét – Neked tollas a hátad! - nézek rá, választ várva a kérdéseimre.

\- Louis, kérlek próbálj meg változtatni! Sokat dohányzol! A tüdődnek ártasz vele! 

\- Mégis.. mi vagy te? - csuklik el a hangom. Mikor felemeli a fejét, és bánatos, zöld szemeit az enyémbe fúrja, a szívem facsarodik egyet. 

\- Ha te sírsz, az ég is sírva fakad. Ha te nevetsz, a madarak is dalra kelnek. Reggel miattad kel föl a Nap, éjjel érted mutatnak utat az eltévedt vándornak a csillagok! Kérlek, Boo! Hallgass rám! Én a te őrangyalod vagyok. Harry vagyok! - mondja, majd föláll, és kiterjeszti a hófehér szárnyait. Smaragd íriszeiből gyémántcseppként hullnak alá könnyei, ahogy rám emeli szeretettel teli szemeit. Szeretet, és még valami. Valami mély fájdalom, amit nem tudok megmagyarázni. Minden vágyam őt ölelni, csókokkal elhalmozni. Ösztönösen megnyugtat a jelenléte. 

\- Harry...

\- Igen, Boo. Mindig itt voltam melletted, és maradok is. Nem tudom, hogyan lehetséges, hogy most látsz engem, de kérlek, kérlek téged Boo... Szeretlek! Nem akarom, hogy szenvedj! Azt szeretném, ha nem sírnál többé, hanem mindig mosolyra görbülne az ajkad! Szeretlek Boo! Mindennél jobban! - ahogy felülök, és megszeretném érinteni, csak egy halk pukkanást hallok, és eltűnik az én égi tüneményem. Zayn ebben a percben lép be hozzám.

\- Zayn.. Láttam őt! Láttam őt!

\- Kit láttál, Louis?

\- Egy.. angyalt... Hófehér szárnyai voltak, és... Harry volt a neve.. Az a fiú, aki felkísért minket ide...

\- Lou, nem volt ott senki, hidd el nekem!

\- Én.. Én láttam... - zokogok ismét. Tudom, hogy ez nem csak a drog hatása volt! Ő létezik! És... szeret engem! Engem! Istenem...

Harry:

Amint Louis megpróbált megérinteni, halálra rémültem, hogy baja eshet emiatt, és bár nem akartam magára hagyni, meg kellett tudnom az igazat. Ahogy ott álltam a hatalmas, hófehér trón előtt, Ő így szólt hozzám:

\- Miért hagytad őt magára, fiam?

\- Meglátott... Kábítószert vett magához, és látott engem... Oh, Uram! Meg akart érinteni! Tudnom kell, hogy ártok e vele, ha hagyom, hogy hozzám érjen?

\- Nos. A válasz ott van a szívedben. Nézz mélyen magadba. Ha ő a feled, árthat e neki, ha megérinted őt?

\- ... - képtelen voltam felelni, hiszen tudtam a választ. Megérinthet, és nem lesz baja belőle.

\- Pontosan, fiam. Jól érzed. Segíted őt ezzel. De mindenre magatoknak kell rájönni. Légy mellette. Még nem jött el az idő. 

Nem kellett kétszer mondani, egyből visszamentem a szerelmemhez. Épp egy bokor mögött támasztotta Zayn, amint a mocskos anyag távozott belőle. Felnézett, egyenesen rám, de már nem látott. Kitisztult a szervezete. Talán jobb is így. Még nem jött el a mi időnk.


	4. 3.

Louis:

Tudom, hogy amit a buliban láttam, az valós! Létezik! Harry létezik! Azóta sem bírok másra gondolni, csak a szomorú smaragd szemeire, és a göndör, barna, hosszabb hajára. A szárnyai. Az én égi tüneményem. Annyiszor szólítottam már! De semmi. Nem láttam őt azóta. Pedig olyan nagyon szeretném! Annyira elemi vágy van bennem, hogy megérintsem, mintha hozzá tartoznék. De persze nem tehetem. Nem buktathatom le magam, hogy nem vagyok hetero! Hiszen mindenkivel elhitettem! 

\- Hiányzol, Harry. - suttogom az orrom alá, és bevonulok a hálóba. Megmosakodom, és bár korgó gyomorral, de lefekvéshez készülök. Az ágyam szélére ülök, kezembe fogom a cigarettás dobozomat, és lassan kihúzok egy nikotinnal telenyomott szálat. Az ujjaim között tartom, forgatom, nézegetem. Harry nem örül neki, hogy szívom, de ez van. Nincs életem, boldogtalan vagyok, és az egyedüli ami egy kevéske megnyugvást adhat, ez. Amint meggyújtom, mélyet szippantok belőle. A kesernyés füst csípi a számat, amíg a méreg lejut a tüdőmbe. Engedem, hogy a nikotin bejusson a vérembe, és ellazuljak. A szekrényemhez lépek, és kiveszem belőle a kincsemet: a kis bugyimat és a kis szoknyámat. Az apró kis boxert leveszem, és félmerev hosszomra nézek. Nemsokára már a kis lila csipke fogja takarni, amin keresztül érintem majd. Lerakom a cigarettát, és belebújok az apró kis fehérneműbe. Már az izgat, ahogy nézem magam a plafonig érő tükörben.

\- Harry... Vajon tetszik neked rajtam a bugyi? Vagy undorodnál tőlem? - kérdezem magamat bámulva, amíg érzékien simogatom vékony testemet. Elképzelem, amint ő érint, amint férfias morgása a tudtomra adja, hogy bizony, akar engem, és be kell hódolnom neki! 

\- Ahh... Harry... Harry szeress engem! - simogatom magam továbbra is, amíg elképzelem, mint áll mellettem, és nézi amit teszek. - Tudom, hogy itt vagy! Tudom, hogy nem csak a képzeletem voltál! Ahhoz túlságosan gyönyörű vagy! 

\- Louis! - hallom meg apám hangját. Fejvesztve rohanok a nadrágomért és igyekszem felkapni, hogy meg ne lássa rajtam a bugyikámat. Alig kapok levegőt, a remegésem azzal egyenes arányban növekszik, amint hallom léptei koppanását a szobámhoz közeledni. Már éppen a fekete pulcsimba bújok be, mikor szabályosan rám törti az ajtót. Egyből megcsap a mosdatlanság és az alkohol bűze.

\- Adjál pénzt, buzi! - lép közelebb.

\- Ni.. nincs pénzem, apa! 

\- Azt mondtam adjál pénzt! - üvölti az arcomba, amíg a hajamba mar. 

\- Ez fáj! Apa eressz el! - kérlelem, de minden hiába. Nem kenyere a normális viselkedés.

\- Hol van a pénz te nyomorult? - rángat ismét. A hajhagymáim égnek, a fájdalmam elviselhetetlen. 

\- A.. a.. fiókomban! Annyim van! - zokogom kétségbe esetten, mire rám néz, majd arcon köp, és erőből a falhoz penderít. Nagyon megütöm a kezem, hiszen magam alá fordul az esés közben. Apám az e heti uzsonna pénzem veszi el, amiből a suliban fizettem volna ki az ételt. Hát, a héten már nem eszek, ezek szerint. 

Miután felmarkolja a zsákmányát, még utoljára rám néz, és így szól:

\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy buzi vagy! - akkor döbbenek rá, hogy a pénz mellett a fiókban ott hever a Gay Hot magazin egyik példánya, aminek címlapján két vékonyabb testalkatú fiatal srác szereti egymást félreérthetetlen pózban. A sírás ismét elkap, és a mérhetetlen szégyen amiatt, ami vagyok. Ahogy apám elmegy, szabályosan letépem magamról a nadrágom, és mintha tűzzel égetne, a kis bugyit is, és a falhoz vágom. A fürdőbe megyek, megengedem a majdnem tűzforró zuhanyt, és alá ülök. Nem bírok állni. Sikálom a bőröm, hátha le jön róla az a mocsok, ami miatt nem vagyok képes normális lenni, csak egy ilyen torzszülött. Tudom jól, hogy sosem tudnék szeretni nőt, de melyik férfinak is kellene egy ilyen pasi mint én? Vékony vagyok, nőies, szeretem a női ruhákat, és bármit megadnék, ha egy olyan barátom lenne, mint Harry, aki maga alá gyűrne, uralkodna rajtam. De Harry nem létezik. Hiába is tetszik. Hiába is szeretnék behódolni neki, őt valószínű az agyam kreálta, mikor drogoztam. Márpedig ha így van, csak egy féleképpen láthatom újra.

Harry:

Ahogy Louis ismét fölveszi azt a falat kis bugyit, a testem ösztönösen jelezi, hogy tetszik neki, amit lát. Mindig imádom, amikor esténként úgy szereti magát, hogy az rajta van, hiszen olyankor önmaga, olyankor az én Louis-m, aki abban a néhány percben elengedve minden gátlását felvállalja vágyait, ha más nem, önmaga előtt legalább. Aztán jön az a kretén apja, és elront mindent. Bántalmazza, és megalázza. És nem tehetek semmit ellene. Most pedig megint azt a Zaynt hívja. Bár én is szeretném látni, nem ilyen áron! Hiába próbálok rá hatni, falakba ütközöm. Amint az a barna srác megérkezik, Louis úgy kapja ki a kezéből a pirulákat, mintha azok az életet jelentenék neki. Mielőtt azonban bevenné, elküldi a srácot, fölmegy a szobába, majd így szólt:

\- Jövök, hercegem.... - mondja, majd kinyújtott nyelvére teszi a pasztillát, és lenyeli egy kis vízzel. Hamarosan tekintete egyre inkább fókuszál, és végre lát engem.

\- Hát itt vagy! Hiányzol! - mondja rám nézve, amíg tekintete kicsit ködös, pupillája tág. 

\- Mindig itt vagyok, Louis. Mindig itt vagyok veled, édesem. De kérlek, ne szedj amiatt drogot, hogy láss! Kérlek! Ne mérgezd magad miattam!

\- Miért? Miért mentél el múltkor? 

\- Mert nem tudtam, nem ártana e neked, ha megérintenélek, szerelmem.

\- Hogyan is ártana nekem? Hiszen szeretném. - megkapaszkodik a takaróban, és kicsit megbillen. Felé lépek, a karjaim közé emelem, majd vele együtt befekszem az ágyba. Lágyan ringatom, mint még kicsiként. Szárnyaimmal körül vonom magunkat, hogy a legapróbb szellő se érinthesse őt, csak én. 

\- Fogadd el önmagad, Louis. Kérlek, szívem! Te így vagy tökéletes, nekem így vagy tökéletes!

\- Az emberek lenéznek engem. Mindenki bánt, amiért korcs vagyok. Amiért nem tudok normális lenni!

\- Normális vagy! Az a nem normális, aki elítél amiatt, mert szeretni tudsz! Kérlek drágám!

\- Harry!

\- Igen?

\- Kérlek, csókolj meg engem! Kérlek szépen! - úgy esdekel nekem, hogy nincsen szívem elutasítani őt. Telepatikusan kérek engedélyt az Úrtól, hogy szabad e ezt tennem, mire a válasz egyből érkezik halk suttogáskánt a fülembe:

\- A csók gyógyír a legnagyobb lelki sebekre is!

Megnyugszom, így finoman a drága arcra simítom a tenyerem, és finoman megérintem a bársonyos párnákat. Jól eső bizsergés fut végig a gerincemen, és a már oly ismerős kis szájat felfedezem újból, ebben az életünkben is. Bár Lou tapasztalatlan, mégis régi ismerősként olvadunk össze. A kicsi szíve hevesen ver, amint nyelvemmel is megérintem őt. Bújik, ölel, mintha sosem akarná, hogy véget érjen a pillanat, amikor is a szervezete kezdi feldolgozni a gyógyszert, és én úgy válok ismét számára láthatatlanná. Ő csak néz szét, és könnyei záporoznak. Hogy lássa, nem hallucinált, egy tollamat kitépek, és mellé helyezem. Enyhe arany ragyogása van, de azt csupán ő láthatja, a többi ember sima fehérnek észleli csupán. 

Keserves sírása szipogássá szelídül, ahogy meglátja ajándékomat. Magához öleli, és így szól:

\- Szeretlek Harry! Szeretlek szerelmem! De sosem vállalhatom fel önmagam. Nem, amíg az emberek nem tudják elfogadni, ha más vagyok! Félek, Harry! Félek nagyon! Ha.. ha lesz pénzem. Veszek megint drogot, és láthatlak. Kérlek, ne hagyj magamra addig se! 

A szívem darabokra hullik, hiszen nem tudom, mit tegyek. Pont ezt akarom elkerülni, hogy ne szedjen be több mérget, és végre vállalja önmagát. De hát, ahogy emberként szokás mondani: Ember tervez, Isten végez. És ez ebben a szituációban is nagyon igaz. Csak kérdés az, hogy mi a terve Istennek ezzel a játékkal? A bábuk a helyükön, ő pedig tologat minket.


	5. 4.

Louis:

Sokat gondolkodom azon, amit Harry mondott nekem. Fogadjam el önmagam. De mégis, hogyan? Hisz, annyi ellensége van a mai világban a szerelemnek, még egy normál pár esetében is, nemhogy nálunk! Nálunk... Mondom ezt úgy, hogy aki magával vitte a szívem, az nem más, mint egy kibaszott angyal! Hát tényleg sok esélyem lehet! De az a csók! Nem olyan volt, mint az eddigiek. Olyan... Ösztönből jött, annyira ismerős volt, mintha hazaértem volna, mintha, már ismertem volna! Mennyi esélye lehet ennek? Nem tudok semmit az angyalokról. De az a toll! Aranylik. Olyan fényesen ragyog. Ha nagyon kivagyok, megölelem, és melegséget érzek, ami abból jön. Mintha Harry valamilyen formában mindig velem lenne. Bár nem tudom, válaszol e, de szoktam hozzá beszélni. Elmesélni azt, amit valószínűleg látott, hiszen velem van: a napomat. Azt, mi milyen érzéseket váltott ki belőlem. Ha már úgy is teljesen lököttnek néznek, nem mindegy, ha még megfejelem azzal, ha még magamban is beszélek? Zaynnek mutattam a tollat, de azt mondta hülye vagyok, az csak fehér, nem aranyozott csillogású. Viszont drogot sem ad. Csak kemény összegekért. Szerinte rákaptam az ízére és emiatt hajtom, az angyal csak kifogás, hogy megszánjon. Pedig nem az. Ha lenne más mód, hogy lássam, nem fanyalodnék arra a szarra! De pénzem sincs, alkalmi munkát sem adnak most, így patt helyzet. Apám, miután elvette minden pennym, nem jött vissza, szerencsére. Nem tudom, mit tenne velem, ha a szeme elé kerülnék. Hiszen ő már tudja, hogy a fia meleg. Még ismerkedem a szóval. Eddig magamra mindig negatív jelzőket használtam ezzel kapcsolatosan, de mióta ismerem Harryt, már sért, ha valaki buzinak nevez, vagy épp homokosnak. Régebben lepergett jobban. Ma már nem. Vágyom arra, hogy a szomorú tekintete csillogjon a büszkeségtől, az örömtől. De ezt csak akkor tudom, ha valahol legbelül kezdem magam elfogadni. Azt, ami vagyok. Egy homoszexuális fiú, aki meleg, nem buzi, és épp oly értékes, mint bárki más. Na ez elég furán hangzik, hogy önmagamra ilyet mondjak, de ez van. Oldalt fekszem az ágyban, és érzem, hogy itt van. Elképzelem, amint szemben fekszik velem, és mosolyog.

\- Szeretlek, Harry. - suttogom hallakan, és megsimogatom a párnát, ahol ő helyezkedne most el, de ott nem más hever, csupán a toll. Valahányszor ránézek, melegség önti el a szívem. Az álom hamar rám talál, és mély, különös világba repít.

Süt a nap, és valamiféle dombon vagyok. Itt áll egy öreg fa, gyökereivel az anyaföldbe kapaszkodik, amíg árnyékot vet gazdag lombkoronájával annak, aki őt választja menedékéül a Nap égető sugarai elől. 

\- Gyere, Boo! Napszúrást kapsz, kincsem! - hallom Harry hangját. Oda kapom a fejem, és a látvány letaglózó. Egy fehér, félig begombolt ing van rajta, könyékig feltűrve az ujjai, amíg lábait szintén fehér vászon nadrág fedi. Mezítláb van, göndör fürtjei csábítóan omlanak széles vállaira. A fa tövében fekszik, hátát a vaskos törzsnek vetve. Felém nyújtja gyűrűkkel díszített ujjait. Olyan ismerős. Olyan nagyon ismerős.

\- Mivel már láttad, ezért tűnik ismerősnek, szerelmem. - válaszol fel nem tett kérdésemre.

\- De... Hogyan?

\- Látom a gondolataidat, szerelmem, és nagyon örülök, hogy tetszik neked a látványom. 

\- Hol vannak a szárnyaid?

\- Most nincsen rájuk szükségem. Most csak Harry vagyok, a szerelmed. Gyere ide hozzám, Boo! - kéri ismét, mire megindulok az irányába.

\- Hol vagyunk?

\- Jelenleg egy kitalált helyen, ami a fantáziád szülötte.

\- Akkor, te sem vagy valódi? - kérdezem, amíg arcára simítom a kezemet. 

\- Szerinted nem vagyok valódi? Érints meg! - kéri, mire két kézzel simogatom arcát, beletúrok a csigás fürtökbe. Olyan puha! Olyan nagyon selymes! Vajon ha megcsókolnám...

\- Tedd meg, Boo! Csókolj meg, ízlelj belőlem! Én a tied vagyok, hozzád tartozom!

Szavai áramcsapásként érnek, emiatt pedig rávetem magam a rózsaszín, nyáltól fénylő kis párnákra. Annyira finom, annyira jól esik! Mintha folyékony öröm csordogálna az ereimben vér helyet, még többre vágyom! Telhetetlen vagyok. Egyik tenyerem a kilátszó, csupasz mellkasra siklik, amíg a másik kezem támaszt nyújt. Olyan édes, olyan mámorító! De észnél kell lennem, ki tudja, meddig láthatom? Nem szívesen, de megszakítom a szájából való szomjam oltását, amíg fölteszem neki a kérdéseim.

\- Kérdezhetek? - nézek rá opálos tekintetére, ami most koránt sem szomorú, inkább vágytól és szerelemtől ragyogó.

\- Tedd föl a kérdéseidet, Boo. Ha olyan, amire kapok engedélyt válaszolni, megteszem. De nem mondhatok el mindent. Ezt meg kell értened, szerelmem. De mondd ki, ne hagyd magadban, hogy méregként szipolyozzák a lelkedet. 

\- Ismertelek már régebben is?

\- Ha arra vársz választ, láttál e már engem, a válaszom, igen. Kicsiként minden gyermek látja az őrangyalát. Viszont ahogy bekerültök közösségbe, bölcsőde, óvoda, onnan már fakulnak ezek a képességek. Van, akinél megmarad még néhány évig, mint nálad is, de nem mindenkinél.

\- Köszönöm, hogy ezt elmondtad, de te is tudod, hogy nem erről beszélek. Gondolom, nem minden őrangyal szeret bele a pártfogoltjába, aki mellé kirendelte a nagyfőnök.

\- Kérlek ne hívd így. Ő az Úr, vagy a Teremtő. Vannak dolgok, amikről nem beszélhetek neked, és ez is egy ilyen. Időben mindent meg fogsz tudni. Ígérem, szívem.

\- Most hogy hogy nem szedtem be semmit és itt vagy?

\- Mert álmodsz, kincsem. És sikerült elég mélyen elszundítanod, aminek külön örülök, mert legalább kipihened magad. 

\- Szóval mégsem vagy valóság?

\- Ez az álmod, Boo. Én valóságos vagyok, csupán csak beléptem hozzád, hogy hátha ideérkezel. 

\- Ha valaha meghalok, lehetek veled?

\- Erről nem beszélhetek, szerelmem. Mi lenne, ha arról beszélgetnénk, miért is nem akarod felvállalni önmagad, miért nem bújsz elő?

\- Mert félek, Harry. Egész életemben a bántásokat kaptam amiatt, ami vagyok, pedig próbáltam elnyomni.

\- Lehet éppen ez a baj, nem? Kincsem, az emberek hamarabb elfogadják az igazságot, még ha furcsa, vagy fájdalmas is, mintha hazudnál nekik. Az egy örök bélyeg marad. Elveszted a bizalmukat, a hitüket. 

\- Mit kellene tennem? 

\- Vállald fel önmagad, légy az a Louis Tomlinson, aki valójában vagy! Az a lila csipkebugyiba bújt, ártatlan, szerethető Louis, akit oly erőszakosan elfojtasz! Pedig ő ki akar törni, én tudom! Hagyd neki! Hagyd, hogy önmagad lehess, még ha vannak is, akik emiatt bántanak! A segítség olyan helyről érkezik, ahonnan nem is várnád! Most ébredj föl!

\- Ne! Harry, Ne dobj még el! Kérlek!

\- Sosem dobnálak el, kérlek szerelmem, ébredj! Kérlek! 

Lassú szédülés, majd a környezetem hangjai. Sötét van. Csukva van a szemem. Hangoskodás zaja üti meg a fülemet. Anyám ordít. Apámmal? Felkelek, és nehezen, de kezdek magamhoz térni. A mellettem lévő párnára tekintek, ahol a toll hever. Fura színekben játszik, nem olyan, mint szokott lenni. Inkább pirosas. Anyám sikít, így a tollal nem törődöm, hanem lerohanok. Éles dörrenés hasít a levegőbe, majd egy pillanatra megpillantom Harryt. Zokog. A mellkasomra nézek, és az utolsó emlékem a szívem körül elhelyezkedő egyre nagyobb vértócsa. Most meg fogok halni?


	6. 5.

Louis:

Sokat gondolkodom azon, amit Harry mondott nekem. Fogadjam el önmagam. De mégis, hogyan? Hisz, annyi ellensége van a mai világban a szerelemnek, még egy normál pár esetében is, nemhogy nálunk! Nálunk... Mondom ezt úgy, hogy aki magával vitte a szívem, az nem más, mint egy kibaszott angyal! Hát tényleg sok esélyem lehet! De az a csók! Nem olyan volt, mint az eddigiek. Olyan... Ösztönből jött, annyira ismerős volt, mintha hazaértem volna, mintha, már ismertem volna! Mennyi esélye lehet ennek? Nem tudok semmit az angyalokról. De az a toll! Aranylik. Olyan fényesen ragyog. Ha nagyon kivagyok, megölelem, és melegséget érzek, ami abból jön. Mintha Harry valamilyen formában mindig velem lenne. Bár nem tudom, válaszol e, de szoktam hozzá beszélni. Elmesélni azt, amit valószínűleg látott, hiszen velem van: a napomat. Azt, mi milyen érzéseket váltott ki belőlem. Ha már úgy is teljesen lököttnek néznek, nem mindegy, ha még megfejelem azzal, ha még magamban is beszélek? Zaynnek mutattam a tollat, de azt mondta hülye vagyok, az csak fehér, nem aranyozott csillogású. Viszont drogot sem ad. Csak kemény összegekért. Szerinte rákaptam az ízére és emiatt hajtom, az angyal csak kifogás, hogy megszánjon. Pedig nem az. Ha lenne más mód, hogy lássam, nem fanyalodnék arra a szarra! De pénzem sincs, alkalmi munkát sem adnak most, így patt helyzet. Apám, miután elvette minden pennym, nem jött vissza, szerencsére. Nem tudom, mit tenne velem, ha a szeme elé kerülnék. Hiszen ő már tudja, hogy a fia meleg. Még ismerkedem a szóval. Eddig magamra mindig negatív jelzőket használtam ezzel kapcsolatosan, de mióta ismerem Harryt, már sért, ha valaki buzinak nevez, vagy épp homokosnak. Régebben lepergett jobban. Ma már nem. Vágyom arra, hogy a szomorú tekintete csillogjon a büszkeségtől, az örömtől. De ezt csak akkor tudom, ha valahol legbelül kezdem magam elfogadni. Azt, ami vagyok. Egy homoszexuális fiú, aki meleg, nem buzi, és épp oly értékes, mint bárki más. Na ez elég furán hangzik, hogy önmagamra ilyet mondjak, de ez van. Oldalt fekszem az ágyban, és érzem, hogy itt van. Elképzelem, amint szemben fekszik velem, és mosolyog.

\- Szeretlek, Harry. - suttogom hallakan, és megsimogatom a párnát, ahol ő helyezkedne most el, de ott nem más hever, csupán a toll. Valahányszor ránézek, melegség önti el a szívem. Az álom hamar rám talál, és mély, különös világba repít.

Süt a nap, és valamiféle dombon vagyok. Itt áll egy öreg fa, gyökereivel az anyaföldbe kapaszkodik, amíg árnyékot vet gazdag lombkoronájával annak, aki őt választja menedékéül a Nap égető sugarai elől. 

\- Gyere, Boo! Napszúrást kapsz, kincsem! - hallom Harry hangját. Oda kapom a fejem, és a látvány letaglózó. Egy fehér, félig begombolt ing van rajta, könyékig feltűrve az ujjai, amíg lábait szintén fehér vászon nadrág fedi. Mezítláb van, göndör fürtjei csábítóan omlanak széles vállaira. A fa tövében fekszik, hátát a vaskos törzsnek vetve. Felém nyújtja gyűrűkkel díszített ujjait. Olyan ismerős. Olyan nagyon ismerős.

\- Mivel már láttad, ezért tűnik ismerősnek, szerelmem. - válaszol fel nem tett kérdésemre.

\- De... Hogyan?

\- Látom a gondolataidat, szerelmem, és nagyon örülök, hogy tetszik neked a látványom. 

\- Hol vannak a szárnyaid?

\- Most nincsen rájuk szükségem. Most csak Harry vagyok, a szerelmed. Gyere ide hozzám, Boo! - kéri ismét, mire megindulok az irányába.

\- Hol vagyunk?

\- Jelenleg egy kitalált helyen, ami a fantáziád szülötte.

\- Akkor, te sem vagy valódi? - kérdezem, amíg arcára simítom a kezemet. 

\- Szerinted nem vagyok valódi? Érints meg! - kéri, mire két kézzel simogatom arcát, beletúrok a csigás fürtökbe. Olyan puha! Olyan nagyon selymes! Vajon ha megcsókolnám...

\- Tedd meg, Boo! Csókolj meg, ízlelj belőlem! Én a tied vagyok, hozzád tartozom!

Szavai áramcsapásként érnek, emiatt pedig rávetem magam a rózsaszín, nyáltól fénylő kis párnákra. Annyira finom, annyira jól esik! Mintha folyékony öröm csordogálna az ereimben vér helyet, még többre vágyom! Telhetetlen vagyok. Egyik tenyerem a kilátszó, csupasz mellkasra siklik, amíg a másik kezem támaszt nyújt. Olyan édes, olyan mámorító! De észnél kell lennem, ki tudja, meddig láthatom? Nem szívesen, de megszakítom a szájából való szomjam oltását, amíg fölteszem neki a kérdéseim.

\- Kérdezhetek? - nézek rá opálos tekintetére, ami most koránt sem szomorú, inkább vágytól és szerelemtől ragyogó.

\- Tedd föl a kérdéseidet, Boo. Ha olyan, amire kapok engedélyt válaszolni, megteszem. De nem mondhatok el mindent. Ezt meg kell értened, szerelmem. De mondd ki, ne hagyd magadban, hogy méregként szipolyozzák a lelkedet. 

\- Ismertelek már régebben is?

\- Ha arra vársz választ, láttál e már engem, a válaszom, igen. Kicsiként minden gyermek látja az őrangyalát. Viszont ahogy bekerültök közösségbe, bölcsőde, óvoda, onnan már fakulnak ezek a képességek. Van, akinél megmarad még néhány évig, mint nálad is, de nem mindenkinél.

\- Köszönöm, hogy ezt elmondtad, de te is tudod, hogy nem erről beszélek. Gondolom, nem minden őrangyal szeret bele a pártfogoltjába, aki mellé kirendelte a nagyfőnök.

\- Kérlek ne hívd így. Ő az Úr, vagy a Teremtő. Vannak dolgok, amikről nem beszélhetek neked, és ez is egy ilyen. Időben mindent meg fogsz tudni. Ígérem, szívem.

\- Most hogy hogy nem szedtem be semmit és itt vagy?

\- Mert álmodsz, kincsem. És sikerült elég mélyen elszundítanod, aminek külön örülök, mert legalább kipihened magad. 

\- Szóval mégsem vagy valóság?

\- Ez az álmod, Boo. Én valóságos vagyok, csupán csak beléptem hozzád, hogy hátha ideérkezel. 

\- Ha valaha meghalok, lehetek veled?

\- Erről nem beszélhetek, szerelmem. Mi lenne, ha arról beszélgetnénk, miért is nem akarod felvállalni önmagad, miért nem bújsz elő?

\- Mert félek, Harry. Egész életemben a bántásokat kaptam amiatt, ami vagyok, pedig próbáltam elnyomni.

\- Lehet éppen ez a baj, nem? Kincsem, az emberek hamarabb elfogadják az igazságot, még ha furcsa, vagy fájdalmas is, mintha hazudnál nekik. Az egy örök bélyeg marad. Elveszted a bizalmukat, a hitüket. 

\- Mit kellene tennem? 

\- Vállald fel önmagad, légy az a Louis Tomlinson, aki valójában vagy! Az a lila csipkebugyiba bújt, ártatlan, szerethető Louis, akit oly erőszakosan elfojtasz! Pedig ő ki akar törni, én tudom! Hagyd neki! Hagyd, hogy önmagad lehess, még ha vannak is, akik emiatt bántanak! A segítség olyan helyről érkezik, ahonnan nem is várnád! Most ébredj föl!

\- Ne! Harry, Ne dobj még el! Kérlek!

\- Sosem dobnálak el, kérlek szerelmem, ébredj! Kérlek! 

Lassú szédülés, majd a környezetem hangjai. Sötét van. Csukva van a szemem. Hangoskodás zaja üti meg a fülemet. Anyám ordít. Apámmal? Felkelek, és nehezen, de kezdek magamhoz térni. A mellettem lévő párnára tekintek, ahol a toll hever. Fura színekben játszik, nem olyan, mint szokott lenni. Inkább pirosas. Anyám sikít, így a tollal nem törődöm, hanem lerohanok. Éles dörrenés hasít a levegőbe, majd egy pillanatra megpillantom Harryt. Zokog. A mellkasomra nézek, és az utolsó emlékem a szívem körül elhelyezkedő egyre nagyobb vértócsa. Most meg fogok halni?


	7. 6.

Harry:

Ahogy megpillantom a golyót, ami Louis apjának pisztolya csövéből távozik, egy pillanatra megfagy bennem a levegő. Nem ölheti meg! Ha ezt az irányt követi, egyenesen a szívébe fúródik, és akkor ott meghal. Zokogva kérem az urat, adjon esélyt a szerelmemnek, hiszen már lassan rálép az önelfogadás rögös útjára.

\- Hát jó. De mindennek ára van, Harry. - válaszolja mély, öblös hangján. 

\- Bármit, csak hadd éljen még egy keveset, kérlek, Uram! Te oly nagylelkű vagy! 

\- Elmondom hát, mi lesz. A fiú életben marad, de neked emlékek nélkül vissza kell térj a Földre, hogy egy újabb feladatot kapj. 

\- Emlékek nélkül, vagyis...

\- Igen. Nem fogsz emlékezni sem az itteni létedre, sem az előző életedre, sem Louisra. Ez egy próbatétel lesz a szerelmeteknek, meglátjuk, kibírjátok e?

\- De, hogy fogom megtalálni, felismerni?

\- Nem te fogod, hanem a szíved. Azt akarod, hogy éljen. Igaz?

\- Igen, Uram.

\- Élni fog. A feladata annyiban módosul, hogy ő emlékezni fog rád, arra, mi a kötelessége, és a feladata az lesz, hogy elnyerje a szerelmedet. Ha ténylegesen egymáséi vagytok, ez nem lesz nagy feladat kettőtöknek. 

\- Értettem, Uram.

\- Ha sikerül, visszakapod az emlékeidet. Ha nem sikerül, emberként mindketten meghaltok, soha többé nem lesz szárnyad, és nem egyesülhet a lelketek. Vállalod a kockázatot?

\- Igen, Uram! - zokogtam, és belül összetörtem teljesen. Az utolsó emlékem pedig az volt, hogy még egy lövés eldörren, Lou anyja a földre hull, amíg az apja maga ellen fordítja a fegyverét. A mentők, rendőrök az utolsó percben érnek a helyszínre, de már csak a két szülő halálának időpontját tudják megállapítani, amíg Lout a mentősök veszik kezelésbe, nekem onnan képszakadás, sötétség.

Louis:

Valami fénnyel világítanak a szemembe. Fáj a vállam. Mi történt? Arra emlékszem, hogy Harryről álmodom. 

\- Mr. Tomlinson! Mr. Tomlinson! - szólongat valaki. Nehezen nyitom ki a szemem.

\- Úgy hívnak. - nyekergem.

\- Végre magához tért! A nevem Bebe Cox. Ápolónő vagyok a St. Julien közkórház traumatológiáján. Az éjszakai orvos nemsokára bejön, és megnézi Önt. Addig megmérném a lázát, és a vérnyomását.

\- Mi történt? Hogy kerültem ide?

\- Sajnálom, én erről nem tudok felvilágosítást adni Önnek, ezt majd doktor úrral beszélje meg. Én csupán annyit tudok, hogy Önt meglőtték a mellkasán. Megoperálták, és utána aludt majdnem egy teljes napot. 

\- Értem. Köszönöm szépen.

\- Nos, láza nincs, és a vérnyomása is rendben. Pihenjen kicsit, Doktor Styles hamarosan itt lesz.

\- Rendben.

Ahogy a nővér elment, emésztettem amiket mondott. Meglőttek. De hogy? Ki? És mikor? Teljesen kiesett. Az utolsó, amire emlékszem, hogy Harry a karjaiban tart álmomban, és kérlel, hogy ébredjek föl. Aztán anyámék veszekedését hallom, majd lemegyek és képszakadás. Az álmosság úrrá lesz rajtam, és lassan elaszom. Nem álmodok. Alszom, de nem látom Harryt, hiába hívom. Talán nem alszom elég mélyen? Hol lehet az én gyönyörű angyalom?

\- Szerelmem. Merre vagy? - kérdezem, de válasz nem érkezik. A fánál vagyok, de most nem süt a nap, esőfelhők gyűlnek felettem. Nem olyan barátságos a légkör, mint a múltkor. Lehet, még az idő is attól volt olyan szép, hogy Harry beragyogta nekem a világomat. Ismerős illat csapja meg az orrom. Mélyet szippantok belőle, amikor is valaki a nevemen szólít. 

\- Louis! Ébren van? - kérdezik tőlem. Nem akarok felelni, de muszáj. 

\- Mmm... Igen. - próbálok pislogni, de amikor kinyitom a szemem, csak egy nekem háttal lévő alakot látok, aki éppen az alsó gépen állít valamit az ágyam mellett. Ahogy lassan föláll, és szembe fordul velem, bent ragad a levegőm. Ez nem lehet!

\- Harry! - nézek rá elképedve, és a monitor is jelzi zaklatottságomat. A szívmonitor gyorsabban csipog, mint eddig, amikor a mohazöld szemekbe nézek.

\- Igen, úgy hívnak, Ön pedig Louis Tomlinson, ha jól értesültem. Ön a lőtt sebbel érkezett betegünk. Emlékszik valamire? 

\- Igen, szerelmem! Rád! Hol vannak a szárnyaid, Vagy most is álmodom csupán? 

\- Parancsol? - néz rám értetlenkedve.

\- Hát a szárnyaid, szerelmem! Hiszen angyal vagy! Az én gyönyörű angyalom! Az én szerelmem!

Bár füléig elpirul, és végtelen zavarba jön, mégsem törik meg a jég.

\- A nevem Doktor Harry Styles, és megköszönném, ha így hívna, nem pedig szerelmemnek. Elhiszem, hogy sok mindenen átment, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy... 

\- De hát... 

\- Kapott ma már infúzióban nyugtatót? Lehet attól kavarodott meg. Kérem feküdjön le, és pihenjen. Azonnal visszajövök, csak beszélek Bebe nővérrel.

Ahogy Harry kimegy, döbbenek rá a valóságra. Ő semmire nem emlékszik! Fogalma sincs, ő kicsoda és én ki vagyok! Édes Istenem, mennyi mindenen kell még átmennünk? 

Harry:

Az a fiatal fiú! Ahogy a tengerkék szemeivel rám nézett! Istenem! Min mehetett át szerencsétlen? Engem angyalnak titulál, és a szerelmének hív. Nagyon össze lehet zavarodva. Mondjuk a kórelőzményből kiderült számomra néhány dolog. Alkoholista apa, szegénység, majd az apja lelövi őt, aztán az anyját és végez magával. Gondolom, az agya így védekezik a tragédia ellen. Szerencsétlen fiú! Olyan kedvem lett volna végig simogatni a kócos haján és azt mondani neki, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, de nem tehetem. Mindkét szülője halott. Igaz, hogy alig fél év, és nagykorú lesz, de addig hacsak nem lesz valaki, aki ideiglenesen befogadná és a gyámja lenne, az árvaházban fog kikötni. Nem tudom, mit lehetne tenni, hogy ezt elkerülje, ráadásul holnap azaz ellenszenves zsaru is visszajön, az a Parker vagy ki. Fel fogja zaklatni, és nehezebben fog tudni gyógyulni! De miért érdekel engem, hogy mi lesz vele, ha innen elmegy? Soha többé nem látom úgy sem. De akkor miért szorul el így a torkom pusztán a gondolatra, hogy elveszíthetem őt? Ő kapott infúziót és engem zavar meg! Szépen vagyunk. Na mindegy is. Nekem készülnöm kell az estére. Sok a beteg, és mindenkit meg kell nézzek. Nem korlátozódhatok csupán egyetlen fiú köré. Azért jó lenne tudni, vajon a sok gyógyszer és nyugtató mondatta velem, hogy gyönyörűnek lát, vagy valóban? Nincsen baj az önértékelésemmel, de az ő szájából nagyon jól estek a szavak. Mintha selyemmel cirógattak volna. Ahogy járom a folyosókat, észre sem veszem, hogy megint itt állok az ő ajtaja előtt. A 117 – es szoba. Nem bírom ki, látni akarom!  
Ahogy benyitok, ő éppen alszik, vagy legalábbis próbálkozik.

\- Hozzak egy kis altatót? - kérdezem tőle. Álmosan néz rám, majd így szól:

\- Csak maradjon itt velem, amíg elalszom, kérem! 

\- Rendben. 

Sosem teszek ilyen kéréseknek eleget, de ő más. Látni akarom, ahogyan lassan lecsukódik a szeme, és magával viszi álomföldre az arcom emlékét, amit mosolyogva néz most. 

\- Szép álmokat. - mondom neki csöndesen, mire a válasz megérkezik:

\- Itt vagy, szóval szép lesz... - az utolsó szavait már alig érteni, mégis a szívemig hatol vele.

Miért vágyom arra, hogy ezentúl minden éjjel láthassam lecsukódni azt a két gyönyörű szempárt?


	8. 7.

Harry:

Ahogy meglátom a feldúlt Bebét, aki épp Louis szobáját hagyja el, már tudtam, hogy Zayn megérkezett. Nem bírom ki, az ajtóhoz lépek és hallgatózom, bár tudom, ez csúnya dolog. Amikor az a nyomorult megteszi azt az ajánlatot, fogalmam sincs, miért, de elszáll minden józan ítélőképességem, és úgy török be rájuk, mintha éppen meg akarná ölni a kis betegemet. 

\- Erre nem fog sor kerülni, Louisnak van gyámja, méghozzá én vagyok az! 

A szobában megfagy a levegő, de én két lépéssel átszeltem a kórtermet, és a két fiú közé állok. Védelmező ösztönök indulnak meg bennem, és amikor meglátom, hogy a kezében az nem más, mint Lou fasírtja, elszáll az agyam teljesen.

\- Még van bőr a képeden elvenni a betegtől az ételt? Idejössz, és ilyen ajánlatot teszel szerencsétlennek? Nem szégyelled el magad? 

\- Mi van doki, nagyon kinyílt a csipája! Te meg Tomlinson, ne feledd, hogy jössz nekem 50 dollárral a cuccért, amit toltál!

Akkor lerakom a kezemben lévő két szendvicsemet, majd a farzsebemhez nyúlva előveszem a tárcám, kiveszem belőle az 50 dollárt, a srác kezébe nyomom, majd így szólok:

\- Most pedig takarodj a közeléből, amíg ilyen szépen kérem!

\- Ezt nevezem! Ráharapott a kis buzira, mint egy pitbull a játékra és most nem ereszti? Szép.

\- Zayn! - szólalt meg most először Lou is - Bár sosem mondtam, köszönöm, hogy a barátom voltál, de az elmúlt időszakban pár dolog változott. Én nem leszek díler. Ez az ember csupán segít nekem. És hálával meg is köszönöm és élek a lehetőséggel, mert most van esélyem kitörni, van esélyem egy jobb életre!

\- Szánalmas vagy, Tomlinson.

\- Lehet. Sőt bizonyosan az vagyok. Egy szánalmas senki, aki mindig is voltam. De egy olyan senki, akinek most új esélyt adtak az orvosai.

\- Távozz a kórházból, és ne térj vissza! - utasítom Zaynt, aki zsebre teszi a pénzemet, majd maga mögött bevágva a kórterem ajtaját, kirohan onnan. 

\- Köszönöm, Harry! Szeretném megkérdezni, hogy komolyan gondoltad, hogy lennél a gyámom? Vagy csupán Zaynt segítettél lerázni?

\- Ha lenne rá lehetőségem, velem jönnél? - nézek a kék szemekbe, amik most úgy csillognak, akár a legtisztább tenger.

\- Minden további nélkül. Bárhová követnélek, Harry.

\- Igazából nem tudom, el lehet e ilyet intézni, de nem akarom, hogy árvaházba menj. Az... gyötrelmes. Sok gyermek kallódik el, aki onnan jön ki, és te ennél jobb vagy. Szeretnék segíteni neked. De most egyél. Tessék, itt az egyik szendvicsem. 

\- Nem vehetem el...

\- Nem elveszed. Én adom jó szívvel. Ha már lakótársak leszünk, miért ne oszthatnám meg veled az ételemet is? 

\- Miért segítesz nekem?

\- Nem tudom, Louis. Valami arra ösztökél, hogy vigyázzak rád. 

Ekkor csörren meg a telefonom a köpenyem zsebében.

\- Elnézést! - nézek a fiúra, és örömmel látom, hogy James az. - Igen? - szólok bele reménykedve.

\- Nincsenek jó híreim. Hacsak valami jótét lélek nem vállalja a gyámságot, a srác árvaházba kerül.

\- Én vállalom!

\- Tessék? Harry, ez egy fiú, nem egy kiskutya, amire ha ráunsz leadod a gyepiben.

\- Nagyon is tudom. Beszéltem vele erről, ő szívesen jönne hozzám lakni. Ugye? - néztem a srácra, aki vigyorogva így kiabált:

\- Nem tudom, ki van a vonalban, de én Harryvel megyek, ha törik ha szakad!

\- Édes istenem! Zsák a foltját! Jó. Intézem a papírokat. 

\- Köszönjük, James! - szóltam bele, és a szívem egyre gyorsabban kezd verni. Miért vagyok ilyen izgatott? - James intézi a papírokat, és elintézi nekünk, hogy az én gyámságom alá kerülhess! - nézek a csillogó szemű fiúra. 

\- Megölelhetlek, Harry? - kérdezi tőlem, mire zavartan válaszolok.

\- Hát... Végül is...

Alig mondom ezt ki, a karjaim között ott fészkeli magát Lou. Mintha oda lett volna teremtve, olyan jól illik hozzám. Ahogy óvatosan átkarolom, ösztönösen beleszagolok a hajába. Méz illatú. Olyan érzés kerít hatalmába, mintha valami nagyon fontos dolgot vesztettem volna el, ami az orrom előtt van, mégsem tudom, mi az. Ahogy húzódik el, azt veszem észre, hogy nem akarom elengedni. Még ölelni akarom, és ez megrémít. Soha nem ismert élmény ez. Megköszörülöm a torkom, majd szó nélkül kimegyek a szobából. Le kell ülnöm. Ezt nem hiszem el. Mi volt ez? Mikor már épp azon vagyok, hogy megvizsgálom magam, nem e épp most kapok szívrohamot, mint egy megmentő toppant be két kávéval Bebe. 

\- Gondoltam, ez jól fog esni. - nyújtja felém az egyik poharat.

\- Megmentettél, köszönöm.

\- Láttam, ahogy kiviharzott az a kis szemétláda a 117-esből. Nem volt nagy gond?

\- Csak épp arra akarta rávenni Lout, hogy dílerkedjen az apjának, cserébe hogy gyámság alá vegyék.

\- Tessék?

\- Jól hallod. Én... Nem bírtam, és berohantam, és azt mondtam, hogy a srác az én gyámságom alatt lesz.

\- Na jó. Még szerencse, hogy feketén iszom most a kávét, mert ehhez erős ital kell. Ezek szerint...

\- Igen. Nincsen más módja, hogy segítsek neki.

\- Biztosan, csak ennyi van e mögött?

\- Mire gondolsz, Bebe?

\- Nézd Harry. Nagyon jó kollega vagy, még jobb barát, így kötelességemnek érzem, hogy szóljak, ha valami olyat látok, amit te nem. 

\- Végképp nem értek semmit.

\- Már lassan öt éve vagyunk barátok. Jól ismerlek. De még egyszer sem láttalak nővel. Nézd Harry, nekem elmondhatod.

\- Mégis, mit kellene? - félek a választól, oh, de még hogy félek...

\- Meleg vagy, Harold. 

Lesokkol, amit kedves barátnőm mond. Nem is kérdés volt ez, inkább kijelentés.

\- Ez.. ez... - úgy dadogtam, mint egy elsős gyerek a randin.

\- Még magadnak sem vallottad be, igaz?

\- Bebe! Én még, én még nem voltam... Soha...

Na most barátnőmön a sor, hogy belefulladjon a kávéjába.

\- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy te még...

\- Még sosem. Sem nővel sem férfival. Időm sem volt. Fiatalon kerültem az árvaházba, ahol a túlélés volt a célom, aztán onnan kikerülve pedig az iskolában, hogy bekerüljek az orvosira. Csak az volt a szemem előtt, hogy majd elvégzem a sulit, orvos leszek, gyógyítok embereket, a szerelem pedig majd jön. Az iskolás éveinkben tanultunk hittant és én sokat jártam templomba. Én hittem benne, hogy az Úr tudja, ki a párom, és elvezényeli majd hozzám. Így nem is igazán kerestem.

\- Harry! Mi van akkor, ha Louis az? Láttam, hogy nézett rád.

\- Még olyan fiatal. Nem lehetek vele, és lehet nem is meleg, még azt sem tudom, én mi vagyok!

\- Akkor engedd, hogy az élet elrendezze a dolgokat. Bízz benne, és adj esélyt, hogy a hited most megvalósulhat, és merj szeretni! Engedd, hogy bejárja a szíved a melegség, és társra lelj te is! Olyan jó ember vagy, Harry! Ha valaki megérdemli a boldogságot, az te vagy! 

Ahogy fölállt mellőlem a kolleganőm, kidobta a kávéspoharát, és mielőtt még kiment volna, visszanézett, és így szólt: 

\- A segítség sokszor onnan érkezik, ahonnan a legkevésbé várnád! - kacsintott, majd magamra hagyott zavaros gondolataimmal.


	9. 8.

Harry:

Világ életemben hittem az Úrban. Az egyedüli, ami mindig is állandó az életemben, az a vallásom. Az, amit Bebe mondott nekem, nagyon felbolygat. Csak ülök ott, a hátam a hideg falnak döntve az orvosi szoba mellett, és nézek magam elé, amíg gondolkodom. Soha nem érintett meg senki. Egyetlen nő vagy férfi sem vonta magára a figyelem. Mindig is úgy éltem, mintha vártam volna valamire. Mintha egy álomban léteztem volna, szinte elment mellettem a fiatalságom. Míg mások buliztak, ittak, dohányoztak, addig én a könyveket bújtam, megoldást kerestem a betegségekre. Aztán fölhívnak az éjjel kellős közepén, hogy azonnal jöjjek be, mert sürgős műtét van, és az ügyeletes orvos nem tud mit kezdeni a kialakult helyzettel. Amint elmondták, hogy egy élet halál között lebegő 17 éves fiúról van szó, akinek apja kiirtotta a családot, majd végzett magával, a szívem összeszorult. Nehezen, de sikerült megmenteni a srác életét, majd miután levettem a műtős ruhámat, bementem hozzá az intenzívre. Ahogy néztem sápadt kis arcát, vékony kis testét, valami megmoccant bennem, amit eddig nem tudtam azonosítani. Azt hittem, az orvos lépett előre bennem, de nem. Ez nem pusztán aggodalom a betegem iránt. Ez jóval több. Ahogy öleltem, ahogy a karjaimban volt, olyan ismeretlen, új érzések törtek fel bennem, amit bár próbáltam normálisnak aposztrofálni, mégsem sikerült. Mégis, mit teszek? Ő csak egy 17 éves fiú, aki egy súlyos traumát szerezve került be hozzám. Úgy érzem, muszáj vagyok egy kicsit lepihenni, mert nem bírom ezt már tovább. Tétován állok fel, és lépek ki a kezelőből. Elindulok az öltöző felé, de nem tudok anélkül elmenni, hogy ne tudnám, jól van. Önkénytelenül nyitok be hozzá, a legrosszabbkor. Megkövülten állok az ajtóban, és nézem, amint az egyik éjszakás nővér fürdeti a fiút. Ahogy ott van előttem meztelenül, és néz rám, azokkal a hatalmas kék szemekkel.

\- Áá! Doktor úr! Mi járatban? A vizit miatt jött? 

\- Ööö... Csak... Szerettem volna pár szót váltani a fiatalemberrel. Én nem is zavarok.

\- Ugyan uram! Maradjon csak! Már csak a beteg hátát kell lecsutakolni és a mellkasát, minden más készen van. Ha nem derogál önnek, akkor akár be is fejezheti! - néz rám az ápolónő, amíg elsétál mellettem. Édes vattacukor illata van. Különös.

Az ágy mellé sétálok, majd a kórházi alsóért nyúlok. Remegő kezekkel bújtatom bele az apró kis lábat az egyik szárába, amíg tekintetem a lábujjait fürkészi. Olyan aranyosnak találom. Helyes kis bogyók, amik biztosan nem kaptak még elég törődést az évek folyamán. Ahogy segítek lassan belebújni a pamut alsóba, tekintetem önkénytelenül is a formás combokra siklik. Milyen izmos! Milyen puha a bőre! Ahogy véletlenül hozzáérek, mintha áram rázna meg. Sebesen veszem a levegőt, félő, hogy látja rajtam, min megyek át, főleg, amikor a formás kis domborulatokra húzom a textilt. Szégyen vagy sem, képtelen vagyok nem rápillantani hosszára, ami különös érzéseket vált ki belőlem. Máskor is fürösztöttem már beteget. Fiatalt, időset, de egyik sem volt ennyire bensőséges és zavarba ejtő. A dereka köré terítek egy vastag törölközőt, és segítek neki felülni. Ő csak néz rám, édes kis ajkai mosolyra húzódva, amíg két kis pír rózsa kinyílik a kis arcán. Ahogy szembenézek vele, már tudom, hogy elvesztem. Olyan közel van hozzám! Érzem az illatát!

\- Kicsit siethetnénk? Ne haragudj, de kicsit fázom... - hallom a halk, erőtlen hangot. 

\- Oh, bocsáss meg! Persze, kicsim. - fogalmam sincs, miért jött ez a név a számra, de olyan természetesnek hat, mind nekem, mind neki, hogy percekig csak nézzük egymást. Ő töri meg a csendet a következő mondatával:

\- Nem tudom, mivel érdemeltem ki, de köszönöm neked. Jól esik, hogy becézgetsz. 

\- Én csak, én csak.... 

\- Nem kell magyarázkodj. Semmi baj nem történt. 

A hangja olyan szinten megnyugtat, és egyben zavarba is ejt, hogy fülig vörösödve inkább a lavórhoz lépek, hogy belemártsam a szivacsot.

\- Gyors leszek, majdnem langyosra hűlt a víz. - mondom, hogy egyrészt a zavaromat leplezzem, másrészt pedig hogy tudja, nem akarom, hogy megfázzon.

\- Nyugodtan. Nem sietek. 

\- De megfázol. Hideg van. 

\- Mikor mehetek haza? - kérdezi meg tőlem azt, amire még nem tudok felelni.

\- Fogalmam sincs. Gondolom ha felépültél, és megvannak a papírok. Louis. Ha kiengednek, gondolom pár holmiért szeretnél elmenni a régi otthonodba.

\- Igen, ha nem gond. Van pár holmim, nem sok. Nem foglalok sok helyet.

\- Nem emiatt kérdeztem. - válaszolom, amíg törölgetem a hátát. Annyira sovány a kis teste. Rögtön meg is ígérem magamnak, ha nálam lesz, rendes ételt fog minden nap kapni, és gondját viselem minden téren! Ahogyan csak engedi.

\- Mi miatt kérdezted? - ránt ki gondolataim sokaságából a kis kék szemű.

\- Csak amiatt, hogy nem lesz e rád rossz hatással. Tudod, emlékek, ilyesmi...

\- Azért megyek oda, hogy végre elhozzam a holmim egy olyan helyről, ahol mindig bántottak. Bár anyám nem emelt rám sűrűn kezet, mégsem védett meg, ha apám vert, már ha odajött néha. Mindenhol jobb lesz ezután, mint ott volt. Főleg, hogy veled lehetek. - néz hátra a válla fölött, amíg orra szinte érinti az enyémet. Annyira közel van. Olyan ártatlan! Olyan védtelen! Hirtelen elkap a vágy, hogy a karjaim közé vegyem, és csókjaimmal borítsam be édesnek tűnő ajkait! Hogy végig kóstoljam minden ponton, és örömet adjak neki! 

\- Csókolj meg... - leheli a számra, és gyengéden megérinti ajkai puhaságával az enyémeket. Mintha egy burokban lennénk, ahol csak ő létezik, és én, de ezt a burkot egy pillanat alatt szétpukkasztja az éjszakás orvos hirtelen berontó alakja.

\- Styles! Mit keresel még itt? - jön be nagy hévvel Dr. Andrew Snow, aki hírhedten utál engem.

\- A betegnél voltam. Amint nem látná, épp fürdetem. 

\- Miért? Talán egyedül még fürdeni sem tud? Mi van magával? Talán béna? - lép Louis ágyához az orvos, és elveszi a lábánál lévő kórlapot. 

\- Lőtt seb. És? Attól még nem kell elhagyni magát, nem valami hercegnő maga! - rója meg a kicsim, majd nagy puffogással, hogy a mai fiatalok mennyire elhagyják magukat, fogja, és kimegy végre. 

\- Szemétláda. - hallom Lou morcos hangját, és már csak azt veszem észre, hogy próbál bebújni a felsőjébe. A kettőnk közötti romantikus pillanatnak annyi. Vagy nem is volt, csak én képzeltem bele többet?

\- Segítek! - mondom, majd finoman ráadom a fél kezére az inget, és ameddig tudom, begombolom. Lou végig fekszik, én pedig ösztönösen beljebb takarom őt.

\- Kérlek vigyázz magadra! Snow egy állat. - nézek az engem vizslató kék szemekbe. 

\- Azt vettem észre. Mint az apám. Az is ilyen dúvad volt mindig. 

\- Én most megyek akkor. Holnap reggelre jövök. Jó éjt, Louis. 

\- Jó éjt, Hazzy. - néz rám mosolyogva a kis betegem. Szívem szerint lehajolnék, hogy egy csókkal búcsúzzak, de félek. Egyre biztosabb vagyok benne, hogy csak belegondoltam dolgokat, és semmilyen romantikus pillanat nem volt, csak a képzeletem szülte azt. Semmi más vágyam nincs, csupán hazamenni, hogy lefürödjek, és végre elmehessek álomföldre, hogy mielőbb reggel lehessen.


	10. 9.

Harry:

Fejem alig találkozott párnám puhaságával, máris sikerült elaludjak. 

Zuhanok. Forog minden körülöttem, amíg testem darabjaira hullik, majd egy szobában találom magam. Ismerős minden. Az illatok, a bútorok, de még a kanapén lévő apró kis foltocska is, amit a szerelmem ejtett, mikor a minap kilöttyent apró kiskezéből a kávé, ahogy az ölembe ült. A szerelmem. Ízlelgetem a szót, és hiányérzetem támad. Lábam magától mozdul, amint megindulok a fehér csigalépcső felé. Ösztönből teszek mindent. Idegen, mégis ismerős minden mozzanat. Mintha már ezerszer megjártam volna már ezeket a fokokat. A vágyam egyre csak nő, hogy rátaláljak arra, ami oly sóvárgón hiányzik nekem. Egy félig nyitott ajtó előtt találom magam. Ahogy benyitok, időm sincsen széjjel nézni, hiszen egy test csapódik nekem.

\- Annyira hiányoztál, apuci! - dorombolja nekem a fiú, aki a karjaimban van. Kissé elhúzódik, és akkor látom meg, hogy csupán egy csipkés fehérneműt visel, és egy rózsaszín pólót.

\- Életem... - ölelem meg ismét. Hozzá tartozom, őt kerestem. Louis az. A fiú, aki most a kórházban van és az én betegem. De most, itt, a szerelmem. Vékony kis karjai a nyakam köré tekerednek, és így szól:

\- Azt hittem, ma már nem láthatlak. Utálom, hogy menekülnünk kell.

\- Tudom, szerelmem, de kénytelenek vagyunk. A törvény az törvény. Ha lebukunk, kivégeznek mindkettőnket. 

\- Csupán azért, mert szeretlek... 

\- Azért, mert férfiak vagyunk mindketten, és ez jelenleg illegális. Ha sikerül elmeneküljünk, akkor Amszterdamban majd feleségül veszlek, ahogy ígértem, hercegnőm! 

\- Ott tényleg nem fognak minket bántani?

\- Nem, nem fognak. Ott végre vállalhatjuk önmagunkat. A szerelmünket. De itt több dolog miatt is bűnösnek titulálnak minket. Nem elég, hogy egymást szeretjük, még ráadásul a tanárod is vagyok! De most gyere ide... Egész nap rád vágytam... 

\- Szeress engem! A fehér csipke bugyi van rajtam, amit annyira szeretsz! - kacérkodik velem, majd térdre rogyok előtte, és fölemelem a pólót, ami eltakarja előlem. Minden olyan fura. Ismerős dejavú érzés, mintha ezt már átéltem volna egyszer. Ezután valami történik, de immáron kívülről látom magamat, ahogyan a fiú ágyékához simulok, majd mélyet szippantok az illatából, és végig csókolom kemény hosszát, amit a fehér csipke rejt előlem. Szinte szégyellem magam, amiért végig nézem, mint csókolózunk, mint leszünk lassan egymáséi... Fura, idegen érzés ez, mégis oly fájón ismerős. Vágyakozom átélni ezt. Berohanni a kórházba és a karjaimba venni a törékeny fiút, akiről ilyen pajzán álmaim vannak. Mert ezek csupán álmok. 

Louis:

Ahogy Harry magamra hagy, megpróbálok aludni. Majdnem megcsókolt! Láttam benne a vágyat! Angyalként olyan jó volt, amikor a karjába vett! Ha meg akarom hódítani, le kell győznöm önmagamat, és fölvállalnia valódi énemet. Ennél nehezebb feladatom nem volt még az életemben. Ha elmenekülök, az áldozata kárba vész. Vele akarok lenni. Szeretni őt, boldoggá tenni, a karjában feloldozásra lelni! 

Gondolataimat az ajtó nyitódása szakítja félbe. Dr. Andrew Snow lép be, ördögi mosollyal az arcán.

\- Hoztam egy kis gyógyszert. - mondja, majd durván a karomhoz nyúl, és a branülön át valami injekciót ad be. Rövidesen szédülni kezdek, és ahogy oldalra pillantok, meglátom Liamet...

\- Miért látlak? - kérdezem összeakadó nyelvel. 

\- Mert ez a sátánfajzat kábítószert adott be neked, nem gyógyszert! - válaszol az őrangyalom. Amint az orvos felé nézek, megfagy bennem minden. A szemei feketék, mint az éjszaka, a bőre mintha kormos lenne, és a hajából... Apró pici fekete szarvacska kandikál ki. 

\- Ha most kinyújtod a nyelved és villás lesz, mint a kígyóké, én isten bizony bepisilek! - húzódok Liam közelébe, mire az orvos röhögve rám nyújtja ténylegesen nem emberi nyelvét. A gépek jelezik, hogy a pulzusom az egekbe szökik, de most nem tudok mit tenni. Nem bírok moccanni.

\- Nos. Csak, hogy tudd, nem csak a fentiek képviseltetik magukat itt, hanem mi is. Én kérlek egy démon vagyok, de az emberek között tevékenykedem. Ezek a kis szentek nem mernek megtestesülni, holott hatékonyabbak lehetnének a küzdelemben. Ugye, Liam? 

\- Hagyd ki őt ebből! Mit akarsz tőlünk? - dörren rá őrangyalom.

\- Csak elmondani, hogy megakadályozom, hogy az a szerencsétlen hős szerelmes és a kis védenced újra együtt lehessen! Eleget voltak együtt az előző életük során! Legyen elég annyi!

\- Hallgass el! Erről ő nem tudhat! - ordít az angyalom felborzolt tollakkal.

Nem tudok beszélni, bénultnak érezem magam. Előző élet? Tehát emiatt annyira ismerős nekem? Érzem, amint szemem sarkából kibuggyan egy könnycsepp. Képek villóznak előttem. Képek egy elfeledett életről. Majd az utolsó perceink. Istenem!

\- Fejezd be Snow! Fogalmunk sincs, milyen kihatással lehet az a világra, ha látja az előző életét! 

Az utolsó szavak homályba vesznek, hisz egy mély, erőszakos köd száll az elmémre, és elalszom. Nem vagyok képes álmodni.

Amikor reggel felébredek, nem tudom felidézni, mit álmodtam. Arra emlékszem, hogy Harry hazamegy, aztán én lepihenek, és fura álmom van. De semmi más. Mintha egy vaskos lepellel borították volna be az agyam, semmire nem emlékszem, csupán arra, hogy rossz volt. Ijesztő, és egy fura szagra... Mint a záptojás leginkább. Akármennyire igyekszem az álmom egy kis részét is felidézni, sehogyan sem sikerül. Minél inkább próbáltam, annál erősebb fejgörcsöm van, így jobbnak látom nem erőltetni. Nemsokára nyílik az ajtó, és a szeretett göndör hajkorona tulajdonosa lép be.

\- Jó reggelt! - lép az ágyam mellé Harry.

\- Jó reggelt...

\- Hogy aludtál? Nem volt semmi baj, miután elmentem?

Ahogy próbálok válaszolni, ismét jelentkezik az erős fejgörcs. 

\- Ahh.. - kapok a halántékomhoz.

\- Hol fáj, Louis? Mit érzel? - veszi elő egyből a kis lámpáját Harry, majd nézni kezdi a pupillámat.

\- A fejem... Nagyon fáj...

\- Semmi baj! Nyugodj meg szépen! Veszek egy kis vért tőled, furán ki van tágulva a pupillád.... 

Engedelmesen adom a kezébe a csuklóm, majd várom a szúrást és a fájdalmat, de az elmarad. 

\- Így ni! - mondja nekem, mire kérdően nézek rá.

\- De hát... Nem is éreztem... 

\- Oh, köszönöm! Állítólag jól szúrok. - pirul el füléig az orvosom. 

\- Abban biztos vagyok! - nézek rá – reményeim szerint – sokat mondó pillantással. Miután több perc elteltével is csak nézünk egymásra, én vagyok, aki előbb mozdul, és finoman hozzá érintem ajkaimat az övéihez. Nem egy mély csók, csupán szinte gyermekinek mondható puszi, de azt a villámcsapás szerű érzést mindketten érezzük. Amikor elhúzódok tőle, még mindig félig lehunyt pillákkal ül, megbabonázottan. 

\- Köszönöm, hogy nem fájt a vérvétel, doktor úr! - suttogom mosolyogva, mire lassan rám emeli ködös tekintetét.

\- ... 

Látom, hogy szeretne valamit mondani, de nem tudja a szavakat megformálni. Olyan aranyos! Ha nem lépne be a terembe Bebe nővér, valószínű ismét megcsókolom, de ezúttal mélyebben.

\- Szép jó reggelt! Jó reggelt! Doktor Úr! Önt keresem! Meg kellene nézni a 94-es szobában lévő betegünket!

\- Jó reggelt! - köszönök mosolyogva, majd végig nyúlok a párnákon.

\- Ööö... Jó reggelt! Khm... Persze! Menjünk! - áll fel Harry vörösre pirulva, majd az ápolónővel együtt kimennek a kórteremből.


	11. 10.

Harry:

Ahogy Bebe után megyek a folyosón, egyre csak az édes, puha ajkak érintése jár a fejemben. Egyszerűen nem tudom magamban hová tenni, hogy valami ilyen erős hatással legyen rám. Bár a kollegina csak beszél, beszél és beszél, semmi nem marad meg. Csupán az a csók. Vagy puszi, hiszen annyira gyermeki volt. De még, ez a szűzies kis érintés is felébresztette bennem a vágyat, hogy birtokba vegyem, hogy megjelöljem. A nyakamban lévő kereszt medálhoz érek, és elszörnyedek, hogy miket gondolok.

\- Figyelsz te rám, Harry? - kérdezi Bebe.

\- Bocsáss meg. Máson járt az eszem.

\- Louis? - tapint rá a lényegre. Mivel értetlenkedve nézek rá, ő csak ennyit mond: 

\- Nos, nem akarok tapintatlan lenni, de szerintem vegyél fel hosszabb köpenyt... 

Azt hiszem, itt süllyedek el szégyenemben. 

\- Istenem! Bocsánat! Oh, te jó ég, én... Még sosem fordult velem elő ilyesmi, én nagyon szé... - szabadkoznék, de megállít:

\- Férfi vagy, szerelmes, ez normális. Csak gondoltam jelzem, hogy jobb, ha hosszabb köpenyt veszel fel.

\- Megkérhetlek...

\- Sipirc öltözni! - utasít, majd hálásan rá mosolygok, és elindulok az öltöző felé. Ilyen sem fordult még elő velem soha, mióta dolgozom! Nem bírom ki, bezárkózom az egyik wc fülkébe, majd szégyen szemre előveszem egyre keményebb tagomat. Nem emlékszem, valaha volt e ekkora... Lehunyom a szemeim, majd az esti álomra, és a ma reggeli ártatlan csókra gondolva lustán simogatni kezdem tagomat. Fantáziám egye mocskosabb képeket vetít elém, hogy ha nem jön be Bebe, talán tovább mehettünk volna, és megérinthettem volna a szépséges mellkasát... Vajon milyen ízű a nyakán a bőre? Édes? Vagy enyhén sós? Gondolatban végig karistolom nyelvemmel a kulcscsontját, majd lemegyek az apró, rózsaszín kis bimbóig, és ez megadja a kegyelemdöfést. Fogalmam sincs, mikor váltottam őrült tempóra a vágyam kielégítése közben, de megfeledkezve, hogy a munkahelyem mosdójában vagyok, hangosan nyögve adom ki magamból a fehéren spriccelő nedvemet. Mikor rájövök, hogy mit teszek, idegesen kezdem letakarítani egy zsebkendővel magamról a bűnöm ékes bizonyítékát, és az ajtóra is jutott cseppeket. Miután elfogadható rendet teszek magam körül, immáron csupán arcom kipirulását érezve kilépek a mosdóajtón, ám ott nem várt meglepetés fogad. Doktor Snow áll a falnak dőlve, és undorodva néz rám.

\- Doktor Snow! - üdvözölöm, gondolom, hátha csupán most érkezett.

\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy maga nem egy erkölcs bajnoka, Styles, dehogy egy kórház mosdójában verje ki, mint egy kis tini, ez túl megy minden határon!

\- Tessék? - pirulok fülig a lebukásom miatt.

\- Undorító... Köpedelem... Azt hiszi, nem látom, hogy mit akar attól a fiútól?

\- Hogy mondja?

\- Mondja csak, Styles! Mindig tudta, hogy buzi és pedofil, vagy csak most döbbent rá erre?

Ádámcsutkám föl alá jár, ahogy vádol. Valahol igaznak érzem a szavait, hisz a fiú még kiskorú. Nem tudom, mit kellene reagáljak, így csak állok és hallgatom.

\- Vajon azt is elképzelte már, amint női csipkebugyiban pucsít, hogy maga meghágja? - ez a mondat elindít bennem valamit. Valamit, amit nem tudnék megmondani, mi az. Érzések. Szerelem, féltés, rettegés, aggodalom, szégyen, vágy... Aztán képek. A fejem szét akart szakadni, nem értettem, mi történik.

\- Szedd össze magad, tollas! - köpi a szavakat, majd magamra hagy, amíg én a földre rogyok, és agonizálok a fejembe tóduló fájdalom miatt.

Louis:

Ahogy ülök az ágyban, és fogyasztom a reggelimet, Bebe nővér siet be hozzám. Olyan fura most.

\- Baj van? -kérdezem tőle.

\- Igen! Nagy baj van! Mondd meg Liamnek, hogy Snow akcióba lépett! Harryt hazaviszem! Nem maradhat itt! Holnap érted is eljövök, de addig is nem maradhatsz Snow gondjaira bízva!

\- Tessék? De hát... Hol van Harry? Mi történt Doktor Stylessal? És ön honnan tud Liamről?

\- Tudom jól, hogy szeretitek egymást. Én magam is képviselő vagyok itt lent, mint Harry, Liam vagy Snow. Az a pokolfajzat megtámadta ma Harryt a mosdóban! Erőszakkal felhozta az emlékeit, ami egy igen fájdalmas dolog. Pár napig nem lesz most magánál. Hazaviszem, és holnap érted jövök. Hozzá foglak vinni, de addig is, hogy Snow ne bánthasson, beszélned kell Liammel, hogy vonjon rád burkot! Ezt csak akkor alkalmazzuk, ha elkerülhetetlen. 

\- De.. Miért nem mehetek én is most azonnal Harryhez? - kezdek pánikolni.

\- Mert az első huszonnégy óra komoly trauma, és nem hiszem, hogy azt szeretné, ha látnád, mint tépi föl a szárnya a bőrét, hogy újra nőjön. Holnapra csillapodni fog, de most kegyetlen fájdalmakkal küzd. Mivel nem te árultad el neki a kilétét, így ez nem befolyásolja a kettőtök jövőjét. Viszont pár napig Harry védtelen mindennel szemben. Holnap hazaviszlek, és együtt szépen felgyógyultok.

\- És a papírok, ilyesmi? Nem lesz baj belőle, ha...

\- Ezt bízd ránk. Nem lesz semmi baj, ígérem! Ha segíteni akarsz neki, csak azt kérem, ma éjjel bármit látsz, hallasz, ne ijedj meg, és ne higgy senkinek, csak Liamnek! Lehet, hogy nem lesz semmi, de ha Snow mégis megpróbál befolyásolni, nem szabad, hogy engedj a befolyásnak! Mindent, amit mond, mutat, vagy tesz, hazugsággal teszi! Kérlek ezt el ne felejtsd!

\- Ígérem...

\- Most mennem kell. Harryt mielőbb haza kell szállítanom, hogy védett helyen legyen minden ártó szándéktól. Vigyázz magadra, Louis! Holnap reggel jövök! - mondja, majd a homlokomra adott csók után elhagyja a szobámat.

\- Liam! Liam kérlek, gyere! - szólok hangosan, de mivel nem jelenik meg, tudom, mit kell tennem. A fiókomhoz nyúlok, ahol a tárcám van, és benne a titkos reteszben egy utolsó, apró kis pirula. Beveszem, és várom a hatást. Végre megpillantom Liamet.

\- Miért nyúltál kábítószerhez? - kiabál le egyből.

\- Mert beszélnem kell veled! 

\- Tudok mindent, hiszen itt vagyok veled! Ha vártál volna még fél percet, láthattad volna a fehér tollat, amit küldtem, hogy tudd, itt vagyok! Hallottam, mit mondott Bebe! A burkot már felhúztam, amikor bejött, áradt róla a démon szaga...

\- Mármint....

\- Nem! Ne ijedj meg! Csupán az, hogy segített Harryn, átvetette Snow bűzét. Nyugodj meg. Harry emlékezni fog mindenre, mikor jobban lesz. És újra lesznek szárnyai. Hisz nem általad tudta meg. 

\- Annyira féltem őt... Nagyon fáj neki?

\- Nem kellemes. De hidd el, ő erős, és mindent túl él. Viszont jobb, ha nem nézed végig. Véres jelenet, amíg előtörnek a szárnyai. Utána már akkor mutatja, ha ő akarja, és nem fáj többé, csak az első. Egy ilyen után, amikor démon miatt törnek ki, pokoli élmény. De nyugodj meg. Snow nem jön be ma éjjel. 

\- Ezt honnan veszed?

\- Onnan, hogy beleköpött egy olyan dologba, amihez nem sok köze volt, és most feljött maga a gonosz, hogy számon kérje. Nem lennék a helyében.

\- Itt van fent a Földön a sátán?

\- Igen, Louis. Nem véletlenül nincsen napsütés, és nem véletlenül érződik a negatív energia mindenhol. De semmi baj, biztonságban vagy.

\- Biztos vagy te ebben? Mégis csak a sátánról beszélünk!

\- Igen. A sátánról, akinek ugyanúgy be kell tartania a szabályokat, mint nekünk. De most aludj!

Bár nem akarom, ólmos fáradság lesz rajtam, és álomtalan álomba merülök.


	12. 11 + EPILÓGUS

Louis:

Reggel arra ébredek, hogy a fejem széthasad, fáj mindenem, és egy mozgó járműben vagyok.

\- Hová megyünk? - nézek a vezető ülés felé, ahol Liam ül. Nagyon idegesnek tűnik.

\- Harryhez viszlek! 

\- Bebe? Nem úgy volt, hogy ő jön értem?

\- Az este volt egy kis komplikáció! 

\- Miről beszélsz? 

\- Megtámadtak minket! Valószínű a sátán ellen fordult néhány szolgája, mert a parancsa ellenére rajtunk ütöttek. Téged szedáltalak, így végig aludtad, de az egyik démon felkapott, és a falnak csapott. Azért fáj most mindened. Bebe az utolsó percen érkezett. Feláldozta magát, hogy mi el tudjunk menekülni!

\- Me.. meghalt? - kérdezem könnyekkel a szememben.

\- Ő angyal, nem tud meghalni. Visszakerült az Úrhoz. Sokáig követtek minket, de szerencsére küldtek értünk néhány barátot, akiknek hála egérutat nyertünk, és elvesztették a nyomunkat. Harrynél leteszlek, és onnan egyedül maradtok. Nekem vissza kell mennem, mert minden segítő, gyógyító képességgel rendelkező angyalra szüksége van most az Úrnak.

\- Harry hogy van?

\- Még nem tért magához, de csak órák kérdése. Már kinőttek a szárnyai. Pokoli kín, amíg áttöri a csontokat, de utána már nincsen semmi kellemetlensége.

\- Liam! Kérlek állj meg! Azt hiszem hányni fogok! - kapom a kezem a szám elé, és amíg az őrangyalom leáll, én megpróbálok valahogy kikászálódni a kocsiból és sugárban kiadok mindent a gyomromból. 

\- Tessék egy kis víz! - ad egy palackot a kezembe Liam. 

\- Köszönöm... 

Érzem, hogy az erőm elhagy, és térdre rogyok.

\- Még feküdnöd kellene! Erre nem, hogy nem tudsz piheni, még a falhoz is odavágnak! Félek tőle, hogy agyrázkódásod van.

\- Az meglehet. Széthasad a fejem... - motyogom, amíg az angyal besegít az autóba.

\- Próbálj meg pihenni kicsit! Fél óra és ott vagyunk. Utána viszont alvás! 

\- Rendben...

Nekem sem kell kétszer mondani. Lehunyom a szemem, és bár aludni nem tudok, kicsit pihenek. Ijesztő ez az egész, amibe bele csöppentem. Angyalok, démonok, a sátán... Régen azt hittem, kettyós, aki hisz az ilyesmiben, erre tessék. Lassan megáll az autó, mire felnyílik a szemem. Egy szirten van a ház, egy hegytetőn. Gyönyörű így elsőre is, igazi otthon érzését kelti már csak kívülről is. A ház oldala türkiz kékkel van kifestve, fehér szegéllyel, míg az erkélyen virágládákban vannak a pirosló muskátlik. 

\- Segítek! Ne szállj ki! Majd én beviszlek! - mondja Liam, majd mellém lép, és menyasszony pózban a karjaiba kap.

\- Istenem, Lou! Alig van súlyod! Hány kiló vagy? 

\- Legutóbb negyven voltam. - sütöm le a szemem. Tudom jól, hogy betegesen vékony vagyok, de ezen nem csodálkozom, hiszen alig jutottam ételhez a régi otthonomban. Az emeletre érve kinyitja a szoba ajtót, és ott van ő. Harry mélyen alszik, hófehér szárnyai szétterülve mellette. Liam óvatosan arrébb tolja, majd lefektet az ágyneműre.

\- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezi Liam.

\- Fáradt vagyok. És mindenem fáj.

\- Most aludj! - simít végig az arcomon, majd mély, álomtalan álomba zuhanok ismét. 

*******

Fogalmam sincs, mennyit alhattam, viszont mikor kezdek megébredni, azt tapasztalom, hogy bizony nagyon melegem van. Próbálok rájönni, mi okozhatja, de mivel fél álomban vagyok, így az agyam egyenlőre még nem kapcsol. Azt érzem, hogy a pokolban vagyok és éppen készülök meggyulladni, mikoris lágy ajkak érintik a fülem:

\- Felébredtél, szerelmem? - hallom meg a mély, dörmögő hangot, amitől egyből megdobban a szívem, és eláraszt a boldogság érzése.

\- Nagyon melegem van... - dünnyögöm, mire Harry szabadkozni kezd:

\- Oh, te jó ég! Bocsáss meg, szívem! Mindig elfeledem, hogy a halandóknak alacsonyabb a testhője, mint nekünk, és a szárnyaim melegebben tartanak, mint kellene...

Ekkor nyitom ki a szemem. Úgy be vagyok bugyolálva Harry szárnyai közé, mintha egy pólyában lennék. Az angyalom arca csupán centikre van az enyémtől, és a szemei csillognak az örömtől, ahogy rám néz. 

\- Olyan szépséges vagy. - simítom meg a nyakát, mert addig ki tudom szabadítani a kezemet, hogy elérjem őt. 

\- Édesem... 

\- Harry...

\- Igen? - hajol egyre közelebb, szinte már az ajkaiból lélegzem.

\- Még mindig nagyon melegem van... 

Tudom, illúzió romboló vagyok, de nem tudok mit tenni, már már kényelmetlen a hőség a hatalmas szárnytakarókban. Az angyalkám kelletlenül, de lassan kicsomagol engem, és ezzel végre megérzem a szoba tűrhetőbb, hűvösebb levegőjét. 

\- Ne... ne haragudj, csak... Amikor felkeltem és te itt feküdtél mellettem... Féltem, hogy megfázol, és így azonnal betakartalak. 

\- Semmi baj, szerelmem. De most már kérhetem a csókomat végre? - nézek rá epekedve. Harry hozzám hajol, majd ajkait végre az enyémekhez nyomja. Karjaimat a nyaka köré kulcsolom, majd engedelmesen szétnyitva neki a párnáim, beengedem kutakodó nyelvét a számba. Olyan jól esik érezni, mintha évek óta ismerném már ezt a csókot, mintha világ életemben hozzá tartoztam volna. Nyála íze ismerős, rég elfeledett emlékekből, és épp emiatt érzem annyira otthonosan. Imádom ezt. Az édes, gyümölcscukorhoz hasonló íz, amit csak tőle kaphatok meg. A hajába vezetem az ujjaim, és végre eltűnhetek az ismerős csigák selymes fürtjei között. Minden pillanat maga a lelkemnek a megváltás. Mikor lassan elválunk egymástól, és a szemembe néz, rég nem látott csillogást fedezek föl benne.

\- Annyira hiányoztál... - nézek rá, amíg érzem, tekintetem egyre párásabb lesz. Az emlékek vulkáni lávaként temetnek maguk alá. 

\- Most már minden megváltozik, szerelmem. Hisz emlékszünk mindketten. Mindenre. 

\- Nem akarok emlékezni! Az utolsó napra nem! - csordul ki a szemeimből az áruló, sós csepp.

\- Nem kell emlékezz, kincsem! Le tudom zárni az emléket, hogy ne bántsa a kis szíved! El tudom érni, hogy csak a szép dolgok legyenek a kis fejedben! Minden mást el tudok rejteni, csupán kérned kell!

\- Szeretném, kincsem! Annyi rossz történt ebben az életemben már velem. Legalább az előzőekről csak a jók maradjanak meg.

\- Hunyd le a szemed! Átveszem tőled a rossz emlékeket. Csak a jók maradnak neked. Átvállalom tőled minden fájdalmad. - csókol homlokon, és lassan kezd minden negatív érzés, és emlék halványulni. A szerelmem tekintetébe nézve a boldogságot látom, hogy segíthet nekem.

\- Ugye ez nem okozott neked semmi bajt? - kérdezem tőle.

\- Nem, kincsem. Ha egy angyal elveheti tőled a rosszat, az nála nem úgy jelenik meg, mint negatív dolog, hanem mint jutalom, hogy örömet adott annak, aki kérte. Szóval köszönöm. 

\- Harry... 

\- Mondd, édesem! Mivel lehetek a szolgálatodra?

\- Tudsz arról, ami történt?

\- Igen, kincsem. Mindenről tudok. De elmúlt a veszély. A sátán levitte a pokolba az elszabadult démonokat és kivégezte őket. Mivel Stone megszegte a szabályokat, és önállósította magát, így büntetést kapott. Viszont a történtek fényében sajnos mi nem hagyhatjuk el többé ezt a helyet.

\- Mármint...

\- Mindig lesz ételünk, és ital. Ha orvos kellene, azonnal küldik az égiek a gyógyítót. De többé nem mehetünk el a hegyről. Bizonyos távolságig tudunk csak menni. Az egész helyet egy mágikus aura veszi körül, így emberi szemnek láthatatlan, démoni szemnek pedig megközelíthetetlen. Biztonságban vagyunk. Nem tudni, az égi Tanács mikor dönt a sorsunk felől, de addig is itt kell maradnunk. 

\- Hogy értve döntenek? Ugye nem... ?

\- Nem. Soha többé nem szakítanak el minket egymástól, csupán arról határoznak, hogy itt töltjük e az örökkévalót, vagy mehetünk az emberek közé. Ha így lesz, te magad is angyallá válsz majd. A szárnyad az emberi szemnek láthatatlan lesz, és esélyünk lesz segíteni a bolyongó lelkeknek. Vagy visszamehetünk a mennyekbe, de akkor a testünk elporlad, a lelkünk pedig egyesül az univerzummal. Örökre összeforrunk, viszont ha javasolhatom, én jobban szeretnék a Földön maradni, hogy élvezhessük a test adta örömöket is azért, és így legalább hasznára leszünk az emberiségnek. Te mit szeretnél, kincsem?

\- Hallgatok rád, szerelmem. Maradjunk itt. Segítsünk, amiben tudunk. 

\- Szeretlek, Louis! Köszönöm neked!

\- Én köszönöm, hogy itt vagy nekem! - olvadok egy újabb csókba a szerelmemmel.

EPILÓGUS +18

Harry:

Ütemesen mozgatom a csípőmet, hajszolva ezzel mindkettőnket a megváltás felé. A szobában kettőnk sikolyai, édes nyögései vernek visszhangot, amíg a levegő kettőnk illatával keveredik. Édes kínzás ez, ahogy a szerelmem rászorulva hosszomra adja ki magából a megkönnyebbülésének cseppjeit, amíg édes kis pihés szárnyaival magához szorít. Ezzel éri el, hogy testem tele pumpálja őt magvammal, és ezzel párhuzamban a lelkem ismét egyesüljön az univerzum által adott csodával. Pihegve nézek izzadt kis arcára, de még mindig szorosan ölel. Mindig ezt csinálja. Minden alkalommal, ha testünk egyesül, és eléri a gyönyörűség felhőjét, szorosan magához húz a kis szárnyaival, és még akkor sem enged az édes béklyómból, miután már én is megtapasztalom a csodát. Csak néz rám mosolyogva, és ujjaival kisimít egy tincset az arcomból.

\- Szeretlek... - dorombolja nekem, amíg én óvatosan elválok a törékeny kis testéből. 

\- Szeretlek, hercegnőm! - csókolom a vizes kis homlokát, amíg mellé fekszem, és nézem, mint zuhan álomba. 

Lassan négyszáz éve, hogy már angyalként él, lent a Földön. A világ nagyot változott. Nincs az emberek között elutasítás, rasszizmus. Teljesen természetes, ha egy férfi női ruhát visel, vagy éppen ha egy hölgy kíván férfiként létezni. A világban beállt a teljes elfogadás a másság iránt. Louis és én egy olyan központot hoztunk létre, ahol segítünk az embereknek elfogadni és megismerni önmagukat. Hisz ha a lélek egészséges, a test is az lesz. Több, mint három millió emberen tudtunk már segíteni a négyszáz év alatt. Egészen a kicsiktől az időskorú nagymamákig. Itt nem csak a szexuális hovatartozást segítünk megismerni és elfogadni, hanem ha valakinek testi problémája, akár fogyatékossága van, vagy éppen a bőrszínével van gondja. Büszkén mondhatom, hogy Louisnál odaadóbb angyalt nem ismerek. Bebe gyakori vendég nálunk, ahogy a párja, Liam is. Igen, ők is összejöttek, és segítenek nekünk a központban. Csodálatos a szerelmük. Mélyen megható, milyen odaadással imádja Liam volt kolleginámat, és jó barátomat. Azt hiszem, mi megtaláltuk a számításainkat. Jelenleg a Nagy Háborúban mi állunk győzelemre Menny-Pokol 1:0. Két dologra szeretnék mindenkit bíztatni:

Az első, hogy bánj kedvességgel az emberekkel! 

A második pedig: A szerelem mindenkinek jár! Tiszteld azt, és ne árts annak, aki van oly bátor, és fölvállalva érzéseit, kinyitja szívét a szerelem oltárán! 

All the Love! 

Harry és Louis


End file.
